A Bloodied Rose For You
by DarkAngelWings159
Summary: Well, this all began when I was born. My parents were like me, avian/human hybrids. I've escaped from this evil place with-- The rest of the summary is inside! It's to big to fit in the limit. R&R. A little FAX.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I don't want to bore you with the 'First Fan Fic' thing so...

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Maximum Ride, I DO own B.R. though....

**Full Summary:**

Well, this all began when I was born. My parents were like me, avian/human hybrids. I've escaped from this evil place with my love, my other half, my life but I got captured shortly after. This time when I got out, I planed it to be for good, but on my way to find my other half again I ran into more people like me. Little did I know that meeting them would put my life in more danger than I have ever faced.

* * *

A Bloodied Rose For You.

Chapter 1: _The Back-Story Of How I Got Into All Of This Mess._

Okay, so all of you should know that I'm a bird-kid, well bird-teenager, but that doesn't matter because here is the back-story.

I (As I said before) am a mutant freak, which means that I have wings and can fly. Whatever, my DNA is like 4% avian DNA, that's where the wings came from. (Such a shocker, huh?) I think the reason for the more bird DNA is 'cause I've heard from the Whitecoats that my parents were also like me, so yeah...

Back to the 'running for my life thing', so like I said, I was running for my life with the stupid wolf/human hybrids chasing after me. I, along with some of the scientists call the wolf/human hybrids Erasers. (Not the little pink things to erase stuff on a test.)

I finally stopped at a dead-end and snapped my head back-wards when a heard one of the Eraser's howl in rage, that's probably 'cause I bit him...

But, anyways, my eyes locked onto a lot of the Erasers closing in on me, there was one thing left to do. Fly away. And that's what I did.

I quickly jumped up into the air and snapped my wings out, which were mainly dark gray / black with lighter gray at the ends. A smirk slowly spread on my face when I remembered what I could do to them, which was, as I might put as Awesome, because I could blow them up and freeze anything with my hands.

The wind whistled past my ears when I dropped a few feet to get a better shot, my reddish / brown hair flying strait up when I did drop down.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here. Stupid mutts." I said smirking while an Eraser jumped up at me, but of course, I froze him. (I know, inticilmatic, whatever.)

The Eraser that I froze dropped back to the ground, when he didn't move I guessed he broke his neck...

_That's gotta hurt!_ I thought to myself flying higher and getting the hell out of there.

* * *

I finally stopped in a very wooded area, there were caves lining the sides and I guessed it would be hard for them to spot me here.

I'm kind of sorry for earlier, I forgot to tell you who I am, but if you didn't notice I was running for my life.

But anyways, the people at the School called me 'Experiment Bloodied Rose' mainly because by the time I was six I had already 'accidentally' killed a few people, and by a few people I mean about ten or eleven.

I call myself Rose or B.R., and it kind of goes with how I look. Meaning I have a light reddish / brown color hair, wings that at the top are black and fade to a dark gray then light gray, and I have dark green eyes. So really, I kinda do look like a rose. And no, I, for one, am not a girly girl. Not that girly girls' can kick ass like me.

Back to the back-story, I jumped out of the tree that I landed in and looked around slowly.

"Damn." I said in awe, there was NO way of them finding me here!

I slowly shook my head and started walked towards one of the caves that would be harder to find then the rest.

Reaching down to grab the dagger-knife thing I stole before I escaped, I sighed and held it in my hand just in case something, or someone was here.

I froze at the sound of a twig breaking; my eyes darted around to find the source. Not finding anything out of the ordinary I jumped up and snapped my wings out.

My eyes froze onto six people in the sky, seven if you count the dog. I felt my mouth fall open; they were the only other people I had seen with wings. Then I did the most idiotic thing ever. I passed out. (Stupid, I know. But hey, that's me!)

* * *

Opps. Sorry for the hanger at the end, but I really don't care. Sue me if you don't like it! (P.S. You will never find out where I live so that's one upside.)

Next Chap. will come soon, if not you will come at me will farming tools so... I'll post it A.S.A.P.

Oh, and just because one of my favorite people on T.V. just got shot, the T.V. show is Criminal Minds, not that I own that... Sorry for me typing a lot, I just can't seem to stop...

Bye Chickas' and gents for tonight well, today, but oh well. (P.S. Chicka means Chick in Spainish, that's not my best lang....)

R&R Please???


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Maximum Ride or anything having to do with Maximum Ride.

Claimer: I DO own Rose.

* * *

Chapter 2: _Holy Cra-- Holy Bird Would Be Better._

When I finally woke up six people and one dog stared down at me. I almost yelped and backed up into a tree, my hands up if they tried anything.

"Who are you?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"Funny. We were about to ask you the same thing." Said the oldest girl, and from what I could tell, was the leader.

I clenched my fists and took a deep breath. "I will tell you who I am if you tell me who you are first." I reasoned speaking in a flat tone.

The leader looked to a guy with black hair and the guy nodded looking back at me. "Just tell me one thing first. How do you have wings?"

I just stared at them;_ I don't know I was born with them!_ I thought to myself, "I have n--" I got cut off by the youngest of the small group.

"Max, she was born with them." Said the youngest girl, who had just cut me off.

I stared at her before stuttering, "H- h- how did y- you know t- that?"

The girl beamed up at me, "I can read minds." She said happily.

Shaking my head, I started rubbing my temples, "Look I was just running for my life and I happened to just bump into you. Okay?" I said with a hiss in my tone.

"Running from what? Oh, your hair is really pretty! Oh and your eyes and what I sa--" Said the middle girl but got cut off by the tall blonde boy and younger blonde boy slapping their hand's over her mouth.

"Running from the place that tortured me and from those stupid mutts." I said unknowingly looking down at my hand that one of the Erasers had clawed me.

"Stupid mutts?" Asked the guy with black hair.

"Erasers." I said looking back up and finding everyone frozen in place.

The dog was the first on to move, "Not them again! I thought they were gone!" He growled.

I stared down at the dog, "A flying, and talking dog. Huh?" I said feeling light- headed.

"Can we trust you?" The leader asked looking strait at me, again.

"Yes. Can I trust you?" I shot the question back at her.

"Yes." She said simply. "Now tell us who you are."

"The people back at the School called me 'Experiment Bloodied Rose' but I like being called Rose or B.R." I looking down at my hand again, it was already healing. "What about all of you?"

"I'm Max," The leader said and then started to point other people out, "That's Fang, Iggy, the Gasman or Gazzy, Nudge, and Angel."

"Well I would say it's nice to meet you but under the way that we met that would be very awkward." I said tilting my head to the right and then to the left, making it crack. After that one Eraser had punched the back of my neck it had started hurting.

"What was that?" Iggy said, his eyes looking to the side of me.

"Uh, my neck. Wouldn't you crack your neck if you got punched at the back of it?" I said then my eyes found his and I noticed that they looked blurry, "Wait, are you blind?"

"Uh, yeah and duh, I'm blind." Said Iggy rolling his eyes.

"Do ya know anywhere that I could sleep? I've kinda been on the run for the past--" I stopped and looked up at the sky, "For the past few hours."

"Yeah, our camp is up there." Max said pointing to a tree covered opening.

"Eh bien là-haut. Or Let's go upstairs in French." I said and everyone stared at me like I was crazy, "What? It loses something in translation." I said shrugging, jumping up in the air, and flying to where Max had pointed.

* * *

Hm, I might update soon.. I don't know 'bout it now.

R&R maybe?

Well, I'm off to go get my bottom braces on so... Gr, I hate those people with the plyer things (If I even spelled it right.).


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do **NOT **own anything to do with Maximum Ride or the Flock.

* * *

_Chapter 3: Okay, Now We're Talkin'_

"How did you get out? What are your powers, if you have any? Do you ha--" Max was asking me but I cut her off first.

"Relax, calm down. First of all, they were running tests on me and I bolted. Second, I can blow stuff up, freeze stuff, and I just you could say move stuff using my mind. But I'm not any good at the mind moving thing..." I said breathlessly.

"Calm down!? Relax? How am I going to do that whe--" Max said but stopped when Fang put his hand on her shoulder in a 'Calm down' sort of way. Max just nodded.

"Is there something going on between y'all?" I asked staring at Max and Fang. All the kids, including Iggy, busted out laughing. Both Max and Fang froze and stared at me, unblinkingly.

Fang was the first to break, "What?" He asked blankly.

"I said, 'Is there something going on between y'all?' And that means are you, like, boyfriend and girlfriend, or that you're sleeping together." I said shrugging.

Once I said that they were sleeping together everyone stopped laughing, "No, we are NOT sleeping together." Max said, her eyes resembling Deer- caught- in- the- headlights look.

"Okay, now we're talkin'." I said with a small fake laugh, "You don't have to get all mad about it. It's just normal-ish, I guess." I said deficiently holding up my hands.

Max stared at me for a few more seconds before saying; "I'll take first watch, time to rest."

"Sir yes sir." I said bringing two fingers to her head and saluted. That got a few giggles out of everyone, even Fang.

* * *

I woke up and slowly shifted on the in one of the corners in the cave, "Hummm..." Was the only sound that came out when I moved, but it was enough to get everyone's eyes on me.

"No, can't I sleep for ten more minutes? Pleeeeeeeasssse? Noooooo, I don't wanna to get up." I said shifting again, and then I heard the laughing.

"What? Are you going to call me 'Mommy' now?" Iggy asked chuckling.

"What?" I whisper- asked. I shifted and my hand fell on a rock and that gave me an idea...

I chucked the rock at where Iggy's voice came from and I heard a loud "OW! WHY'D YOU DO THAT?"

"I didn't mean to 'Mommy'." I said scarcsticly while sitting up.

"What's our plan?" Angel asked looking up at Max.

"It depends. Are you well enough to fly?" Max asked me, I nodded standing up.

"We should eat." Fang said and I stared at him in mock surprise.

"It finally talks!" I said and everyone, except Fang, started laughing.

Fang just rolled his eyes and walked over to the pile of back- packs. He through a Breakfast bar at me and I caught it, "I'm not hungry." I said handing it to Angel.

"Thanks." Angel whispered.

"You're not hungry? The School is like, I don't know, five states away from here, how can you NOT be hungry after flying all the way here?" Max asked me and I just blinked.

"I don't know, I'm just not." I said blankly.

"Whatever you say." Max said shaking her head a little bit, "I'll tell you when we're ready."

_Don't worry; she just isn't good with other people._ Angel sent me through thought. I just nodded and sighed; this was going to be a looooong day.

* * *

I will post the next chapter soon. R&R??? I'm not going to say 'R&R' every chapter so just do it. Get it? Got it? Good.

Let me remind you people that the first few chapters are short.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, it's me again, so now I'm doing disclaimer...

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Maximum Ride or anything to do with it, I DO NOT own Canada or Montreal and Quebec. And I do not own any street or address in Montreal, Quebec, Canada.

* * *

Chapter 4: _This Is Just What I Needed. NOT!_

All of seven of us, eight if you count Total, were flying over the woods that we just left and heading for Canada, the place I know best.

"I want you to answer a few more questions for you." Max said flying closer to me so I could hear.

"Ask away." I said simply.

"Okay. First, how do you know these people and do you trust them?" Max asked quietly so only I could hear.

"Well.... I know them because I escaped one time before this and they got out with me. I was the only one to get taken back, and yes I do trust them." I said with a sigh at the end.

"Okay, tell me again. Where do they live?" Max asked while rubbing her head.

"Uhh, they live on the island of Montreal, that's in Canada. Once we get there I will know where to go." I said with a shrug.

"How long were you out before that captured you again?" Total asked flying closer to me.

"Uhh, six weeks. Or something like that." I said looking at Total waiting for him to ask another question.

"Can I take a break?" Total asked looking at my arms, I nodding and put him in my arms.

"Thanks. And a few more things, why did they call you 'Experiment Bloodied Rose'?" Total asked squirming in my arms to get in a good spot.

"Umm... I kinda kill more than ten people before the age of six." I said and everyone stopped and looked at me. "What? They were all accidents, except one... But that's a long story."

"Uh huh." Total said nodding, "Wait how many people have you killed? And who old are you?"

"I'm not that sure and I think I'm either 15 or 16." I said shrugging again.

"Max, can we stop? Me, Angel, and Nudge are hungry and tried." Gassy said flying closer.

Max shot me a small glance and I nodded, "Sure." She looked towards Fang and asked, "Hotel or food first?"

"Hotel." Fang said simply.

"Okay." Max said rising her voice so we all could hear. "We're going to stop and get a hotel and then we'll eat."

Other voices cheered and were making plans of what to do, "Uhh, guys? Look." I said my eyes narrowing to a few black dots near the ground.

"Ig, can you hear anything?" Max asked her eyes darting across the black dots.

"Yea, Flyboys." Iggy said tensing.

"This is just what I needed. NOT!" I said to myself, "Total out of my arms now!"

Total jumped out of my arms and I got ready for the fight, "Everyone behind me. NOW!" I shouted.

They all looked at me for a second before doing what I said, "Burn baby burn." I whispered to myself, smirking.

"What?" Gassy asked from behind me.

"It's nothing." I said waiting for the robot erasers to come closer.

Once they were close enough I sighed, "Guys move back a little more, I don't want you to get hurt."

"Why would we get hurt? I mean they do have guns and all that stu--" Nudge said before Iggy put his hand over her mouth.

"Get back!" I said again and they did and then I did my magic (Well, blowing them up I mean.).

After I blew them up they pieces left fell in the wooded area below.

"That was so cool!" Gassy shouted.

"It even sounded cool!" Iggy said with a smile on his face.

"Yea, now we should get out of here before more come." I said turning around to look at everyone.

"Good idea." Max said starting to fly again, everyone followed her.

* * *

_**Max POV: **Later, at the hotel._

I didn't trust her, but hey, if you've been through what my Flock and I have been through, you wouldn't trust her either.

We ended up in a crappy hotel but at least we got three rooms connected.

"Me, Angel, and Rose are gonna pare up!" Nudge said almost jumping up and down. Nudge and Angel connected their hands and went in the middle room, while Rose just followed quietly behind them.

"Come on Ig." Gazzy said leading them to the room to the right of the girls'.

I just stared after then with my mouth in a small 'o'. I turned my eyes to Fang to find him looked right back at me. "Uh, at least they said that there's two beds." I said shrugging and walking towards the door.

I opened the door and froze, "Crap." I said shocked. There was only _one_ bed in the room. "B- but they said there was two beds." I said, again, to myself.

_Have a good night, Max_, the Voice chimed in.

_Gee, thanks. _I rolled my eyes.

"--n't be good." Fang was said when I realized he was talking.

"What?" I asked while pushing past him and into the room.

"Nothing." Fang said shrugging off his pack and tossing it in the corner. I followed his suit and did the same.

"Okay... If anyone needs me I'll be on the roof." I said before walking over to the open window and jumping out. I gently glided up to the hotel's roof and sat down on the side.

_Ugh, why am I so freaked out around him?!? _I thought to myself bringing my knees up.

_Because you love him Max, _the Voice chimed in, again.

I rolled my eyes in my head, _Ooh, twice in one night, lucky me._

_But you do. You'll find out soon enough. _I swear right then I heard it snicker.

I groaned inwardly. _And what do ya mean by that? _I asked knowing I wouldn't get an answer.

During my little conversation, I didn't notice that Fang come up next to me and sit down beside me. Once I realized that he was next to me, I nearly fell off the side of the roof. "God, Fang, don't do that!" I said and hit his arm.

"Not my fault I'm like a ninja." He said shrugging.

I rolled my eyes for the third time this night, "True, but at least make a sound to let me know you're behind me or something..." I said before a yawn came through me mouth.

Fang smirked, "Tired?"

I glared at him, "Duh." I shot back.

"If you're tired why did you come up here?"

I sighed, "'Cause I needed to think." I said lightly and standing up.

Fang nodded and stood up and jumped off before I could say anything. I rolled my eyes and followed him.

* * *

Once we were back in the room with the window, and door, shut, we stood in front of the bed trying to work some sleeping plan out.

"There's only two pillows and one blanket, which is on the bed." I thought aloud.

_Oh just be quite and sleep in the same bed already!!! _Angel screamed in my head, and by Fang's wince I could tell she did the same thing to him.

"Fine." We both said at the same time. _Thanks._ Angel said before getting out of our heads, again.

"I'm taking right side." I said shrugging and walking over to the bed and crawling in. On the right side, of course. I closed my eyes before I could see Fang's reaction, I sighed and rolled over on my side.

"Good night, Max." I heard Fang mutter before I felt pressure on the other side of the bed.

"Good night to you too, Fang." I whispered back, I felt Fang stiffen beside me and guessed that he thought I was already asleep.

I sighed again and opened my eyes and leaned over the side of the bed and flicked off the dusty, old, and slightly gross lamp. Then I rolled back over and onto my back, which was not at all cozy, but I knew I wouldn't get much sleep anyway.

* * *

**Still Max POV: **_Later the same night/morning._

I groaned and rolled over to face Fang again. "Fang, you awake?"

"Sadly, yes." Fang said quietly back to me.

"Why can't I fall asleep? I mean it freakin' 4 a.m. and I'm still awake." I said and pulled my wing over the side of my body.

Fang glared at me, "I have no idea. Maybe it's 'cause you're sleeping in the same bed as me." He said rolling his eyes in the darkness.

I glared right back at him. "Probably." I said bringing my wings fully around me while the tips touched Fang's shoulder and arm.

He stared at me as if I'd lost me mind, I gave him an _ 'oh come on and realize that I'm completely and utterly in love with you' _look, well not exactly _that _look but still...

"You are so confusing." Fang shook his head and brought his wings around him, his black-purple-ish wings touching mine. "Good night for the last time, Max." And with that I fell asleep.

* * *

Hehe, a little FAX at the end!

Hm, anything else to type?... No I don't think so, I'll post in a few days, I have a lot of make-up work and study for SOLs.... If you don't know what a SOL is, look it up on google.


	5. Chapter 5

Well, I got this done sooner than I thought. You're gonna have to wait a few days for Chapter 6...

Disclaimer: Same as Last chapter!!! But at risk of being sued I will put it again. I DO NOT own anything to do with Max or the Flock, I DO NOT own Canada or anything in Canada. And I do NOT own Parc Mont- Royal, Mont- Royal Lookout (View of the whole city), or Mont- Royal (Mountain.) either.

Claimer: I DO own Rose and Aaron. But nothing else besides them, my book's people, and this laptop that I'm using right now.

* * *

Chapter 5: _Montreal here we come._

_**Rose POV**_

Once we made it to Montreal I let out a small sigh.

"We're finally here." I whispered half to myself half to no one.

"Where is here?" Asked Total moving in my arms, again.

"Montreal, Quebec, Canada." I said in one breath. (Trust me, it is hard to say in one breath, it's worse if you say the address too.)

"Where in Montreal?" Total asked, I just gave him a dagger sharp glare.

"Rue St-Urbain." I said still glaring at him. He just looked up innocently.

"Fine, fine." Total mumbled.

"Where are we supposed to land? I mean, there are a lot of alleys and stuff but which one? Who is he person we are going to go se—" Someone slapped a hand over Nudge's mouth before she continued to talk.

"I'll tell you where when we get there. And he's, uh…. A friend?" I said as more of a question than a statement.

"Just a friend, huh?" Max asked angling her wings 2 degrees to the left.

"Uhh, yeah…" I said trailing off while my subconscious made my hand go to the necklace around my neck.

"What's that?" Total asked, his big dog eyes looking up at me.

"Um, it's the person's that we're going to see." I said not wanting to explain _why _I had it.

"I didn't ask who's it was. I'm asking what_ is _it?" Total asked shaking his head a small bit.

"It is a necklace, my friend gave me the thing on the necklace and I got the chain." I said shrugging. "Wait, we're here."

"We are?" Iggy asked staring at my face. (How he does that, I will _never _know.)

"Yup. We're going to land there." I said nodding my head to a somewhat big alleyway. "Total, you're gonna have to get out of my arms."

"Fine." Total muttered jumping out of my arms and flying over to Angel.

Once all of us landed I said, "Stay here."

"Why?" Nudge asked pulling in her tawny wings.

Both Max and I looked at her, "Sorry…" Nudge mumbled.

I held up my hand as a 'wait here' sign, I got a few nods and looks in my direction.

I turned around swiftly and walked out of the alleyway and past a few houses before I got to the house that I will always know from anywhere. I easily walked up the stairs and to the dark green door and knocked gently.

"Who is it?" Asked a voice that I instantly recognized as Aaron, or 'Experiment Shadow Black'.

"Why don't you just open the door and find out?" I said with mock harshness.

The door flew open after I finished and reveled a shocked mutant, "Rose?"

The small smile that had been playing on my face went to a full out grin, "Oui?*" I asked in French.

"C'est vraiment toi.**" He whispered softly before hugging me.

"Oui c'est bien moi.***" I whispered before he let go of me. Turning slightly, I looked at the way I had just come and yelled, "Come on guys!"

I heard a few mumbles before I saw Max, Fang, and everyone else come out of the small alley.

"Are they like us?" Aaron asked looking down at me.

"Uh, they're like me, 2% avian." I whispered back as the Flock made their way over to us.

"Why are you here?" Aaron asked lightly.

"It's a safe place, unlimited food, and you're here." I said with a small smile on my face.

"Uh, Rose? Why are we _here_? I mean, of all the places in the whole world. Why are we

here? Hmm, what did you say about food a fe-mmerphmup." Nudge said before Iggy clapped his hand over her mouth.

"Like I said before, it's a safe place and there's unlimited food." I answered with a light shrug at the end.

"Come on, you're going to freeze if you stay out here any longer." Aaron said taking a few steps back into the house and waiting for the Flock to come in.

I could tell that Max was a little unsure about coming in when she shot a glance at Fang and he nodded.

I walked in the house and waited next to Aaron for the Flock to come in. They filed in one by one and once Aaron shut the door they all looked at us. "So, what's the story?" Max asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"How far back?" Aaron shot back and I could tell Max was slightly shocked at the tone in his voice.

"Well, how about all the way?" Max asked.

"Fine." Both Aaron and I said at the same time. "This is going to be a long story then, so why not just to when we escaped a year ago?" Aaron asked sitting down on one of the sofas in the living room.

Max just nodded and sat down in on of the armchairs followed by everyone else.

"Well, one day when they wanted us to fight each other we decided that once they were gone that we would 'fight'," Aaron put quotation marks around the word fight, and I picked up where he left off, "And once it got to ruff they had to break the fight up and that's when I froze them and we escaped. And that's when we came here." I finished.

"Wait, does he have wings too?" Total asked from Angel's lap.

"Uhh… Not exactly." I said biting my lip.

"What do you mean 'not exactly'?" Fang asked.

"You could say that I'm kinda like an Eraser." Aaron said looking down at his hands and I heard a few shocked gasps.

"You brought us right into a trap!" Max growled.

"Wait." Aaron said calmly. "I'm not an Eraser. I can shift _into_ a wolf. Not morph."

I stared as the Flock all fell quite.

"That's how we got here, I flew and Aaron ran." I said simply.

The Flock looked dumbfounded, except for Angel because she was probably was following each of our thoughts. But then Angel had a slightly confused expression on her face.

_Aaron? _I thought to him. And yes, we can talk to each other using thoughts.

_Yeah? What is it? _Aaron thought to me.

_I don't think Angel can hear our thoughts. _I answered simply.

Max looked at Angel and asked softly, "What is it, sweetie?"

_Ah, so the little girl is a mind reader. _Aaron thought mainly to himself.

"I can't hear their thoughts." Angel said staring at both Aaron and me before I cut the thought string off from Aaron.

Max's head snapped up at us, "Are you hiding something?" She hissed.

"No, not really. The reason Angel can't hear our thoughts is probably because Aaron and I can talk to each other though thoughts." I said shrugging.

Everyone looked at me like I was a loony that just said aliens are coming. "We've always could do that and we've known each other since we were born." Aaron answered the other half of what I was saying. "Guess you could also say it's like a soul mate-ish thing. It's like we were meant for each other, but not _made_ for each other. The 'soul mate' thing usually comes with some sort of talking to each other but using your mind. It's like what you two," Aaron nodded to Max and Fang, "Have. But I'm also guessing that you two haven't emitted it so it's not as strong at Rose and I communicate."

"That's why I thought you two were together, the looks you give each other." I said.

Everyone's eyes were one Max and Fang, their faces were both starting to get red and I heard a few giggles from the little kids, that included Iggy. Then I remembered something, "Crap." I said to myself aloud. "I forgot to introduce everyone, Aaron this is Max," I started pointing everyone out, "Fang, Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge, and Angel. Flock, this is Aaron."

"Hey! What about me? And you chose _now _introduce everyone?" Total asked.

"Fine," I stuck my tongue out at him. "And that's Total." _And he can fly too._ I added for Aaron.

"Nice to meet you." Aaron said standing up. "Does anyone need to rest or eat?"

"ME!" The Flock shouted at once.

"Follow us then." I said standing up and following Aaron into the large kitchen.

* * *

_**Still Rose POV: **Later, after food is ready. (_**A/N **What? I can't cook so I can't give details.)

We were all sitting at the table, the food almost reaching the roof.

"Let's dig in!" Iggy and Gazzy almost shouting.

I rolled my eyes, "Not if you get the food everywhere and whatever you do, do NOT get food on the walls." I hissed.

"Les deux sont des mangeurs de Sale, hein? Nous allons avoir un sacré bout de temps à nettoyer ...*****" Aaron said to himself.

"So true..." I sighed, "Like Iggy said, let's dig in!" And so the food- fest began.

* * *

_**Max POV:** Later, at night. **(A/N: Warning, some more FAX)**_

I was starting to like this place, you would too if you were here. It was warm and had unlimited food.

"Alright, there are two rooms that have two single beds, and there it a room with a queen bed. I'll let you chose which one of you wants which room." Aaron was saying. I was getting a feeling that history was going to repeat it's self.

Nudge was first to talk, again. "Me and Angel are getting that--" Nudge pointed to the door on the right. "--room."

"Me and Ig are getting this room!" Gazzy claimed the room on the left. That left me and Fang to the room at the end of the hall with only one bed. Again.

_AGAIN?!?! _I yelled in my head. Fang still had is emo-ish mask on when I turned to him.

Fang gave me an '_is everyone plotting against us?' _look and I nodded in agreement.

Rose smirked at us knowingly, "That leaves that room--" She pointed to the room at the hall, which was also the largest guest room. "--down there is left to you." Rose finished with, "Have a nice night." And followed Aaron down to they're room.

"Okay, it's time to get some rest. Stack." I added with sticking my fist out. Once everyone stacked we all went to their rooms.

Once we --Fang and I-- were in our room I shut the door behind us. "Why is everyone doing this?" I asked sighing.

"I've been wondering the same thing for years..." Fang muttered.

I sighed again and walked over to the window like I did in the hotel, "Hey, do you want to go for a fly?" I said then added, "I thought I saw a forest- park thing when we were coming here."

Fang nodded but said nothing and followed me out of the window and to the forest- park thing.

* * *

**_Fang POV: _**_At Mont- Royal Lookout._

All I can say is wow, just wow... It was, well, beautiful. The place me and Max had landed had a killer view of the city, and the snow and the darkness just topped it off for the lights.

"Wow." Max breathed.

I blinked my eyes a few times before I spoke. "Wow is right, I don't even know a view of a city could be so relaxing."

Max stared at me for a few seconds before nodding, but she stopped when she saw something behind me, "So this place is the Mont- Royal Lookout." She said mainly to herself.

"So I'm guessing that that--" I pointed to the left, "--is Parc Mont- Royal and that--" I pointed to the south-west side. "--is Mont- Royal, the mountain part of this big place."

Max blinked and then gave a small laugh, "On Google again, I see."

"Yup!" I flashed a smile and that got Max to freeze in place and stare at me, and I swear I saw her blush. Sometimes I wonder what she's thinking...

* * *

_**Max POV: **Still the same place as above._

I just stared at him, he just flashed one of his rare smiles and I was staring at him like a hungry lioness in heat***** (What? If you were here you would too!). I really needed to stop doing this.

"What?" Fang asked, his eyes worried.

"What? Oh, nothing..." I said, _God! Why am I always like this?_

_Because you love him, Max_ The Voice said the said thing as in the hotel.

_Oh, so now you're God. I guess that means there will be world peace and no one goes hungry. NOT! _I growled in my head.

I heard the Voice sigh, _Maximum, just tell him you love him already and get it over with._

_How many times have I said no, and stop calling me Maximum!? _

And, of course, the Voice did not answer. Like always.

I snapped back to real life when Fang started shaking my shoulder, "Voice?" He asked.

"Yeah. We should go back, it's getting late." With that, I turned around and launched myself off of the Lookout and back to the house, leaving Fang standing there.

* * *

**Translations:**

*French for 'Yes'.

**French for 'It's really you'.

***French for 'Yes it's really me'.

****French for 'Both are messy eaters, eh? We're going to have a hell of a time cleaning up...'.

**Other Meanings:**

***** What? I was watching Dark Angel (TV Show) and, uh.... Just watch it. ( And for guys reading this, it has Jessica Alba in it. )


	6. Chapter 6

Well, I'm sure you can guess what this is about by the name of the chapter... Oh, and I keep updating every day even though I said this would take a few days... I was wrong. Again.

Disclaimer: Again, I **DO NOT **own anything, that is music and people from other books. That means, I **DO NOT **own any radio stations, music from bands, and any Maximum Ride people.

Warning: Awkward situations.

* * *

Chapter 6: _Time to confess. Or not._

_**Rose POV: **The same night as the last chapter._

Mwah. I found out that I love messing with Max and Fang's heads. Maybe they might confess that they love each other, like everyone has already said. Or not. It depends on where they are and if they're alone, with no one else in the house. (No not like that! I shun you. I mean, so no one comes in while they're talking. Or something like that.)

After I followed Aaron to our room and shut the door, a huge smile spread on my face. Aaron turned around to face me and when he did he had the same grin on his face. "We rock." I said before high- fiving him.

"I'm really wondering when they do get to the point we are, with the talking to each other using are minds thing, I mean." Aaron said walking over to the dresser that was pushed against the wall.

I sighed and walked over to him, "My clothing still in there?" I asked standing on my toes and wrapping my arms around his neck to make sure I didn't fall. I smiled to myself when he opened the top shelf-thing. "I guess that's a yes then."

"Yep." Aaron said turning around to face me, with my arms still around his neck I stood up a little taller to look in his eyes. "أنا أحبك.*" Aaron whispered in Arabic.

"أحبك جدا.**" I whispered back and leaned in to brush my lips against his. I pulled away to whisper, "ويجب أن الرهان على مؤخرتك أن الجميع يعرف ذلك.***" And smile.

"Have I ever said that I love when you do that?" Aaron said --whispering again-- and smirked.

I gave another smile, "Like I said, you should bet your ass that everyone knows it."

He chuckled, "It's getting late." Aaron stated.

"Uh-huh. That's just like you." I rolled my eyes, "I'm going to take a shower and _then _I'm going to bed." I quickly detached myself from him and went strait for the bathroom and shut the door behind me. I left Aaron standing there in a very Max-like fashion.

* * *

**_Still Rose POV: _**_A few minutes later, in the shower._

I let the cold water relax all my ahcing joints, I know that most people take hot showers but cold showers relax me more. I have no idea why, but it does.

Oh, and let's just say I can sing, I think... Anyways, the reason I brought up singing is 'cause I was listening to the radio. (I had no idea that Canada had so many radio stations... I think, somehow, Aaron rewired something and the reason for that is because I was listening to a radio station in _Virginia._ Hello? I was in _Canada_ not Virginia.)

"_94.9 The Point will be back after this break!_" Said the radio.

I sighed and switched the radio stations. "_Next up is 'Misery Business by Paramore'!_" The super hyper lady on the radio said. (I can't even see _how _someone could be that hyper...)

** I'm in the business of misery,  
Let's take it from the top.  
She's got a body like an hourglass it's ticking like a clock.  
It's a matter of time before we all run out,  
When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth.**

By now I was humming to it and running the lyrics through my head.

**I waited eight long months,**  
** She finally set him free.**  
** I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me. **  
** Two weeks and we caught on fire,**  
** She's got it out for me,**  
** But I wear the biggest smile.**

Now, I was full out singing. I knew most of the songs that played on radio so I knew a lot more than just this one.

** Whoa, I never meant to brag**  
** But I got him where I want him now.**  
** Whoa, it was never my intention to brag**  
** just steal it all away from you now.**  
** But God does it feel so good,**  
** Cause I got him where I want him now.**  
** And if you could then you know you would.**  
** Cause God it just feels so,**  
** It just feels so good.**

I heard a few people talking from about where the door to the bedroom was but I didn't care, music takes all the stress and worry from me. When I'm singing that's the only time I have to think and clear my mind of things that are bugging me.

** Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change.**  
** Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change.**  
** And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged.**  
** I'm sorry honey, but I'm passin' up, now look this way.**  
** Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you.**  
** Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,**  
** They want and what they li**--

I yelped when the water turned burning hot. I quickly turned off the shower and grabbed a towel and wrapped myself in it. Rolling my eyes, I made my way over to the bathroom door, unlocked it, and stepped out. There he stood with a smirk on his face, "You hate when you do that Aaron." I said. The reason that I knew that Aaron had heated up the water it because he's a Fire-Starter, which means he can make thing catch fire --in this case, heat things up to very high temperatures-- with his mind.

"What are you talking about Rose?" Aaron asked uncrossing his arms and taking a step forward.

"You know what I mean, Fire-Starter." I said glaring daggers at him. (What? We always do this. It gets fun in the next few seconds.)

"Haha, very funny. I'm not scared by what you could do." Aaron said taking another step towards me. Then, I registered that most of the Flock was at the bedroom door just staring at us with wide eyes.

"You should be." I said taking a step forward and putting my hand up to freeze him. "You should unfreeze in about 4 hours." I adding and then froze him.

"Ooh, why did you freeze him? And what's a 'Fire-Starter'? Wait, why are you in his ro--" Nudge stopped herself when I gave her a death glare.

I turned back to Aaron's frozen form, "Hm, what, oh what am I going to do with you?" I asked stepping forward. I sighed and unfroze his head so he could talk.

"Again with the freezing and unfreezing the head thing?" He asked.

I smiled happily, "Yup!" I sighed, "Do you want me to unfreeze you now?"

Aaron glared at me, "Yes... And don't just unfreeze my arms or legs." He said still glaring.

"Fine." I unfroze him and , of course, it backfired. By that I mean, he tripped and ended up taking the both of us to the ground.

I stared up into his eyes and Aaron stared down into mine, "Well this is awkward..." I heard someone said and then heard the door being shut.

_Nope, it's not that awkward. I could be waring a towe-- wait, I am waring a towel... _I said to Aaron via thoughts.

_True, sorry for the water thing. _Aaron's voice chimed into my head.

"Ничего страшного.****" I said in Russian while trying to shrug. "Are you going to get off of me now?"

"Nope." He said leaning down and closing a few more inches from our faces.

I was the one that closed the rest of the space and kissed him, well, until I forgot to breath, so I pulled back. "Can I get dressed now?"

"Sure." Aaron sadi standing up and holding a hand out for me. I took his hand and he pulled me up.

"Thanks. Wait, I forgot where some of the clothing is." I said turning around and walking to the dresser to plow through all the clothing.

Aaron walked over to me and pulled out the third shelf, "Your welcome." He said before walking over to the bed and sitting down.

"Thanks." I whispered and got dressed quickly. I ended up in a huge shirt and shorts (Again I ask, what? Huge shirts are better than those tight little itty bitty shirts.)

I walked over to the bed and sat next to Aaron and gave him a side-ways hug (You know? Like when you're sitting next to someone and you hug them around the shoulders.). "Good night."

Aaron kissed me again for a few seconds then pulled back, "Good night to you too, Rose." He whispered.

With that we got settled in and fell asleep, I thought nothing could go wrong. Sadly, I was _so _wrong.

_

* * *

_

**Translation:**

* Arabic for 'I love you.'

** Arabic for 'I love you, too.'

*** Arabic for 'You should bet your ass that everyone knows it.'

**** Russian for 'It's fine.'

Okay, I really want to put Anthrax in here somehow, but I have no idea how(What? I watch a lot of crime/drama TV shows so that's how I know about it.). I know that I want them (The Flock+Rose and Aaron, maybe a few more people) to save a huge city (like NYC or something) from an Anthrax attack. How should I put it in there? PM me or Review. What? I like dramatic things in storys....

Oh, and sorry for the hanger!


	7. Chapter 7

The next chapter might not come until next week because my friend is helping me with some people and we can not find a good girl name. And I had really bad writers' block.

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or anything to do with it. Do I look like a middle-aged man? NO. I am a very tall teen-age girl.

* * *

Chapter 7: _A freakin' desert in Canada._

_**Max POV: **The morning after last chapter's night time setting._

I groaned and rolled over, then stopped. I had rolled half-way onto Fang, who wasn't wearing a shirt. (*Makes face like this O_O* NO! We did not-- I'm just not going to say it. But let me tell you that, despite how cold Canada looks, it feels like a freakin' desert!)

Anyway, I really didn't want to get up, by the way, Fang makes a good pillow.... I sighed and put my head down on his chest, I was just so damn tried... (Insert yawn here.)

I shrugged to myself and was already half asleep when Gazzy, and Iggy, burst into the room, the door flying and hitting the wall beside it.

"Iggy stole a part of my bo-- Oh, heh," Gazzy laughed and then turned to Iggy. But by know Fang had waken up and was looking at me with his eyes slightly wide.

"What is it?" Iggy asked poking Gazzy's shoulder.

Gazzy laughed again and grinned at Fang and I, "Oh, it's just that Max and Fang are sleeping together." That did it, I was completely pissed off now.

"OUT! OUT NOW!" I yelled getting out of the bed and walking over to the two pyros' place in the doorway. "Get out before I do something that I _might _regret!"

Gazzy and Iggy stared wide-eyed at me, "Come on, Ig, before we get eaten." They almost ran down the hall.

Then, Rose and Aaron's bed-room door opened, along with the girls'. "What all the yellin-- Oh," Rose said then noticed I was in shorts and standing behind me was Fang. Shirtless.

Angel and Nudge, along with Total, had wide grins on the faces. (Yeah, a dog grinning. It looks so weird...)

"They slept together!" Total said in a sing-song voice. I gave him a death glare that stopped his grinning in less than two seconds.

Rose had a small smile playing on her face, "About what I said last night, I didn't mean for you two to take it literality." Rose said, and now had a full blown smile on her face.

"What?! We didn-- How could you even think--?" I shook my head, "You could have told us Canada was hot as a freaking desert!" I shouted.

Rose's smile disappeared and her brows furrowed. "It's not. I kept coming out here to turn the heat down, but every time it was up in the '90s." She said mainly to herself.

Then I realized who was the person, or people, that kept changing the temp. of the house, "GAZZY! IGGY! Get you butts back here!" I yelled and marched down the hallway and into the living room that Gazzy and Iggy had run to.

They stared at me innocently, "What Max? We didn't do anything." Gazzy said giving me Bambi eyes. Crap. I hate how they use that on me... It's sad, really. I just glared at him, I was not going to go for Bambi eyes this time...

"Fine." I spit. What an epic fail that was. "Stupid Bambi eyes." I muttered before turning around and walking back down the hall and into the room that Fang and I were sharing and closed the door behind me and I turned back around to face Fang, still shirtless. Well this is awkward...

"I am going to kill them." I said to Fang.

Fang let out a small laugh, "And I'll help." I smiled as the plan formed in my mind. We were going to get them back prank style.

"I already have a plan." I cackled (Yes cackled like a evil person.).

"Ever think they're just trying to push something that already has happened?" Fang asked.

I froze, from shock and embarrassment. That sentence confused me but made so much since at the same time, "Yes." I whispered. Way to go Max, you're a one hit wonder. Not.

Fang stared at me as if I had just screamed 'I love you' at him, I guess I kinda did. He still stared at me blankly before I broke the silence, "What?" I asked.

He shook his head, "Nothing. So what's the plan?"

_JUST SAY YOU LOVE HIM ALREADY! _The Voice yelled and startled me and that lead to me yelping and falling to the ground.

Fang stared at me in amusement, "You okay?"

"Just peachy." I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"Was it the Voice?" He asked putting his hand out to help me up, I grabbed it and let him pull me up.

"Yep, but oddly this time it screamed at me." I said shrugging and letting go of his hand.

Fang's brow furrowed, "What did it scream at you?" He asked.

Crap, I could not tell him this. "Uh, nothing that important." I said biting my lip and giving Fang a '_drop it_' look.

"Okay... But you are going to tell me later." Fang said looking right into my eyes.

I nodded, "I will." I said mainly to myself.

"So, what's the plan?" Fang asked.

I looked at him and then gave him a '_they're listening to us right now, now let's scare the hell out of them_' look. Fang just nodded and we made are way over to the door silently.

We both nodded at the same time, then I gave Fang a '_on three_' look. I held up three fingers, then put one down and then we both hit the door at the same time and heard two screams of, no other than, Iggy and Gazzy.

I opened the door to find them laying on the ground, "HA!" I said evil grinning. "And that's not all that you're going to get."

Iggy sat up and rubbed his head, "But did you really have to scare us like that? My head hit the floor." Iggy whined.

"Aw, well I'm sorry." I said cackling again.

"Okay, I'm just wondering, but why is Fang still shirtless?" Rose piped up from the end of the hallway.

"Uh..." I trailed off and looked at Fang, in turn he just shrugged. "I don't know. Um, I'm going to go take a shower now..." I said and quickly made my way to the bathroom, shut the door, and locked it.

* * *

_**Rose POV: **Still same time._

"I don't know. Um, I'm going to take a shower now..." Max said before, almost, running to the bathroom.

I laughed lightly and walked over to Iggy and Gazzy to help them up. "You guys okay?"

They both nodded before walking off to they're room.

_Since Max won't say anything, maybe Fang will... _I thought before walking up to Fang to launch my plan.

"Okay, everyone knows you two like each other. So just say it to each other already." I said giving Fang a glare. "So what? I get to the point, don't I?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Fang said dryly.

I just glared at him again, "Haha, very funny. Look, both of us know that you two love each other like there's no tomorrow. Why are you to scared to just say it?"

"Why won't you just leave it alone?" He hissed back. Fang was kinda, really, scary when he was pissed, not that I'd say that aloud.

"Fine. But I bet you that by the end of this year you two will be able to do what Aaron and I can do." I said back and turned around and went back to my room.

* * *

_**Max POV: **After the shower._

I sighed and wrapped the towel around me tighter and unlocked the door and walked to the room that I was staying in, luckily Fang wasn't there. I walked over to the dresser that I'd put my small amount of clothing in, I rifled through it and grabbed a light blue shirt and dark blue boot-cut jeans. I sighed again and put the clothing on quickly and made my way to the kitchen for Breakfast.

Once I walked into the kitchen Nudge was the first to talk, "Max? Can we go shopping. I totally need new clothing and shoes, ooh! Could I get make-up and high-heels?! I already now what I want, but you should get a dress and high-heels and get your hair done. Maybe I could give you and everyone else a make-over and maybe yo--"

"Nudge. I will not ware a dress and neither will you, we need some good clothing that we can fight and run in. No high-heels or make-up. That will only make it worse." I cut Nudge off while putting my hands on my hips. "And we will only get cheap clothing. That way we have more money for food and everything we need."

"Hey, we have credit-cards that we stole from the government people. Unlimited cash and untraceable." Rose said standing over by the oven by Iggy and Aaron.

Nudge squeed but shut up when I glared at her. "Let 'em have a little fun, Max." I heard Fang say behind me and I gave a startled yelp and jumped. Like he said at the hotel, he's like a ninja.

"Don't do that!" I said and turned my glare at him.

Fang smirked at me, "Do what?"

I gave him one last death glare before saying, "It was nothing." And walking over to the table and sitting beside Angel and Nudge.

When Fang walked behind me I thought I heard him whisper, "Yeah, you just keep telling yourself that."

I shook my head and got ready to eat because after that, my life would be living hell. And my worst night-mare. Shopping with Nudge and an unlimited credit-card.


	8. Chapter 8

Really? Do you refuse to give me reviews? Only two different people have reviewed. Listen, sorry for the late chapter, I had writers' block and I needed to talk to my friend and her friend for ideas and I had to pack for my trip to Georgia, which I just found out that I have to go there in the car. More that 9 freaking hours in a car with my brother (Alan), and my mom. If you know me and my brother, you'll understand if you never see my brother again. Ever. (Sorry for the lateness!)

**Disclaimer: **I am not a middle age man, therefore I do NOT own Maximum Ride of anything to do with Maximum Ride. I am just an innocent little girl *Cracks up laughing* About the comment before, that was purely me and my weird sense of humor.

**Claimer: **I DO own Rose and Aaron, and the plot.

**Half Claimer: **Since the new people in here are made by my friend and me, I half own them. I do not fully own them. (I will not say the name(s) up here because I do not want to give it away.) (P.S. Only one new person in this chapter!)

* * *

Chapter 8: _Great. Just great._

**_Fang POV_**

Max was being dragged out the door by Rose, Nudge, and Angel and was mouthing '_Help me!_' and '_Save me!_'.

"Maybe next time, Max." I said smirking. I did feel sorry for her but it was so damn funny, I mean, the invincible Maximum Ride almost yelling 'Help me and save me' so she wouldn't have to go _shopping._

Iggy, Gazzy, and Total were laughing they're heads off and rolling around on the floor. "Guys, get up off of the floor. It's not that funny." I said glaring at them while trying not to do the same as them.

"How can you not be laughing?! Max was getting dragged off to go get a make-over by Nudge, of all people!" Gazzy said still laughing.

I rolled my eyes and let my mind drift to what kinda of 'make-over' Max was getting.

* * *

**_Rose POV: _**_At the mall._

In Nudge's words, Oh my God. This was so freakin' funny! But I had a weird sinking feeling that something really bad was coming or was going to happen. Trust me when I say that because when ever I get that feeling, something is up.

Right now Max was in the dressing room and Nudge was making her try on everything. Not only that, but Max got one of those really bad 10 min. make-over by a lady in her 20's, and now, Max looked like a bird-kid clown.

"Come on, Max! Come out and show us the dress!" Nudge was saying when I snapped back to the present.

I heard Max groan and ask, "Do I have to, Nudge?"

"Yes!" Nudge snapped. That's when I learned this, Nudge + Shopping/Clothing = Someone you do not want to mess with. I heard the dressing room door unlock and then Max came out clumsy and I burst out laughing.

If I thought Max looked like a clown before, now she looked like a full blown bird-kid clown. Max was dressed in a very tight, short teal blue dress and 4 inch black heels that she could barely walk in, plus the make-up from before.

Once I was done laughing I looked back up, "Why am I dressed like _this_?" Max asked looking down at the dress then back up at Nudge.

"Because, it makes you look really nice," That just made me start laughing again, "And you look cuter! I can't wait to show everyone else. Come on, let's go find Angel and show her! Wait, where is Angel?" Nudge asked me.

I thought for a moment and then remembered that Angel had dragged Aaron to go get Ice Cream and other food. "Uh, she and Aaron should be by Auntie Anne's*." I stated.

"Um, Nudge?" Max asked.

"What?" Nudge asked back.

Max sighed, "I can not walk in this. At all." She said crossing her arms over her chest.

Nudge glared at her for a second before saying, "I'll go get Angel by myself then." And walking away to go find Angel.

I looked back at Max, "I feel sorry for you." I said with another laugh.

Max just glared daggers at me, "You better be." She hissed.

"At least Fang wasn't here." I reminded her with a smirk.

"Yeah, that saved me a lot of embarrassment." Max said looking, dare I say it, relieved. Then she said something that shocked me, "Am I the only one who feels like something bad is about to happen?"

I just stared and blinked then said, "I have the same feeling."

Max returned my shocked stare, "When was the first time you got that feeling?" She asked.

I thought for a few moments, "About 100 yards from the doors to the mall."

"Same." Max stated, "I don't really get that feeling a lot but when I do, it's right. What about you?"

"Again, same. Last time I had this feeling I was captured and then had a lot of tests done on me. I've only been wrong once. I think you should change just in case something does happen." I said.

Max, dare I say it (Hehe, yeah, again.), smiled, "Yeah, that's a good idea, just in case we need to fight." She said and then stumbled her way back in the dressing room to get back into her normal clothing.

I sighed and sat down, thinking what was happening with the guys at home.... (Let's just hope nothing goes BOOM!)

* * *

_**Third Person POV: Main Focus: Fang: **Back at the house._

Fang sat down on the couch and sighed while closing his dark eyes. _Maybe everyone is right, maybe I do love Max. Ugh, I already know I love her but I just can't spit it out. _He thought to himself, being glad that there wasn't a mind-reader in the room.

"_Tick tick tick._" Fang's eyes flashed open when he heard the ticking. _Crap!_ He thought while saying, "Iggy, Gazzy, get in here!"

Iggy and Gazzy walking in about 5 seconds later, "What?" Gazzy asked.

"Where's the bomb?" Fang asked.

Iggy cocked his head to the side, "We didn't make a bomb. Wait, what's that ticking sound? It doesn't sound like one of our bombs." His eyebrows furrowed, "It doesn't sound like a bomb at all, at least not one that I've heard."

_Oh, crap. _Was the only thing Fang could thing before the whole front of the house exploded. Iggy and Gazzy got thrown back along with Total, all of their faces and bodys' had scratches, everyone but Fang.

Fang had covered his head and face before the bomb went off, he stood up slowly but he was the only one standing in the rubble of the house. Except the person who had set off the bomb, the person was standing in the now gone door way, holding a gun that was pointed at Fang. The bomb's maker/detonator pulled the trigger and Fang fell to the ground a few seconds later due to the Tranquilizer Dart in his shoulder.

* * *

_**Rose POV: **Still at the mall._

I sighed once I saw Max, she looked much better. After she had gotten dressed she'd gone to the bathroom to wash all the make-up off.

"We should go get Nudg--" Max was cut off by glass shattering and a few ear shattering screams. We stared at each other for less than a second and the we both took off to where the screams had come from.

It turned out that the screams had come from down stairs and the glass had come from the roof. There was about five Erasers and five Flyboys standing in front of Angel and Nudge, then it hit me that Aaron was not there, and there was a small pool of blood. I realized this when the Erasers and Flyboys were pulling back and running for their lives. All because they had taken Aaron. My Aaron.

Oh, they were _so _going to pay for that. With their lives. (If you were me, you would kill those evil scum-bags too.)

* * *

**Meanings: **

* Auntie Anne's is the pretzel place in the closest Macy's that's near my house.

Listen, I'm going on a Vay-Kay on Monday-Friday, so I won't be able to update. However, since I have to spend more that 9 hours in a car, I will bring my lap-top and type. Like crazy.

R&R Please!!!


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for the hanger from last chapter! This riddle took awhile to come up with, I hope it's not to easy. Oh, and I just found out that I'm not going to Georgia because my brother doesn't want to go and we can't leave him alone. He's freaking 16 years old!

***Sigh* This story has only gotten 48 views..... So anyone who reads this, if you have a story, please tell people to read it!!!!!!! (In BOLD so you read it!)**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own anything thing to do with Maximum Ride.

**CLAIMER: **I own the riddle in this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 9: _Riddle Time._

_**Fang POV: **Unknown location for now._

Ugh, did I ever tell you how much I hate hard, cold, cement floors? I thought so. Not to mention there was someone, or something, across me in the dark cell.

"Who the hell are you?" I hissed, clenching my jaw. Hard.

I heard a groan and then, "Who the hell are _you_?"

Wait, I know that voice, not well but I still knew it, "Aaron?"

The person froze, "Wait, what? Fang? What the hell are you doing here?" Yep, it was Aaron.

I smirked in the darkness, "Well, it wasn't my choice, I was shot after _your _house got blown up."

Silence fell but was broken by Aaron, "WHAT?! Who the hell blew up my freakin' house?! How cou-- Wait, you were shot?" Wow... He was over reacting. A lot.

I shrugged then winced, "Yup. I got a trank. dark in the shoulder. You?"

"Hm... Well, I got shot by a real bullet. And from how much it hurt I would say it was either a hallow point or a .50 cal. from a desert eagle." Again, wow... Since when did he know so much about guns? Oh well...

"Musta hurt." I said. "Have any idea _who _did this and where we are?"

Aaron pondered (Hehe, it's better than thought.) for a few moments (Again, better than seconds.), "Nope. But there's a reason they took _us_, a reason I think I know."

I stared at where I thought he was, "Tell me then!"

I heard Aaron sigh, "My past has come back to haunt me." He said coldly.

Ho-ly crap. What had he gotten himself into to get us kidnapped?

* * *

_**Rose POV:** After the mall attack, and back at the now blown up house. A few hours before the line-break._

Oh, God. What the hell happened here? I still have no idea. We --Max, the Flock, and I-- had just spotted the blown up house of mine and Aaron's.

I looked over to Max who was pushing herself faster and faster in the air. I followed her easily.

Once we--Max and I-- landed we started running towards the house. "FANG?! IGGY?! GAZZY?!" Max yelled while running through the rubble.

I heard Iggy faintly said, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Max. Th- there was a ticking noise and then it j- just blew and when I woke up F- Fang was gone."

Max just stared at him, with what looked like tears in her eyes. I walked over to her and put my hand on her shoulder, "Everything is going to be fine. We're going to find them, no matter what." I said strongly.

* * *

_**Max POV**_

"Everything is going to be fine. We're going to find them, no matter what." Rose said with her hand on my shoulder. I knew we shouldn't have gone to that mall! But noooo, they dragged me there.

I rubbed my temples, this headache was really starting to hurt now. Would you have a headache too if you were in my place? Yeah, ya would.

_Where the hell are they?! _I screeched into my mind hoping I would have an answer.

_You will find them across the blue eye near the water of salt where the scrolls of the dead were found. But be careful not to be blown up, Maximum. _The Voice chimed in. Greaaaaat, fortune cookie Voice was back.

"Ugh!" I yelled, this was making me mad.

Rose looked at me and cocked an eyebrow, "Uh, what?" She asked.

"I have no idea what that stupid riddle means." I sighed.

Rose looked even more confused, "..........."

Then I remembered that they --Aaron and Rose-- didn't know about the Voice, "Oh, yeah, well... I kinda have a voice in my head. And no, I am not crazy."

She just nodded like I just said I liked her shoes, I guess it was normal-ish, "Well, what did it say?" She asked, her eyebrows furrowing.

I cleared my throut and said, "It said, 'You will find them across the blue eye near the water of salt where the scrolls of the dead were found. But be careful not to be blown up, Maximum.' And I have no idea what any of it means."

Rose was silent in thought, "I- I think I kn- know what that means." She whispered.

I stared at her, "Then tell me!" I shouted.

"Aaron's past has come to bite him in the ass." Rose said and sighed, "They're on the Jordanian **(A/N, Hehe, it has my name in it!)** side of the Dead Sea."

Oh, great, they are half way across the world.

* * *

**Meanings From The Riddle: **

Blue eye= The blue of a flag of a country that starts with an 'I', which is Israel.

Water of Salt= The Sea of Salt or The Dead Sea.

Scrolls of the Dead= The Dead Sea Scrolls.

Blown Up= The war going on in and near Jordan.

Hehe, sorry this chappie is short! Quick Quiz Time!

1) Are there any guys reading this?

2) What are ideas to get back at my brother?

3) Review?

ANSWER PLEASE!!!


	10. Chapter 10

Okay, sorry about the late update, I got my computer taken away. Because I almost punched my brother, yes, that's what happens when I get mad. But in stead of punching my brother I punched a tree. _Note To Self: _Do not punch anything hard (Exclueds: My brother, pervs, guys who try to hit on me, ect, ect, ect).

**Disclaimer: **Me=Teen-aged girl, 5'6", and like a mute. J.P.=Middle aged man, and own everything to do with Maximum Ride.

**Half Claimer: **I here forth half claim Phoenix and his unknown unnamed twin sister, and they don't know about each other. (Okay, I'm sorry if someone else's OC is named Phoenix, but my friend named them and she has never been on FanFiction, so you can't blame her.)

* * *

Chapter 10: _Phoenix Fire._

"So what does your past have to do with this?" I asked.

Aaron sighed, "Okay, so when I was born, or made, or whatever the hell happened to me, I was one of Itex's most prised experiment. I was also on their side, I did anything and everything they asked me to do, but when I was nine-ish I got this feeling that I should leave here and go to the School in California, and I did anything to get out here, even killing people and that pissed them off. When I got there I met Rose, she was the one that got me to see what Itex was doing was wrong. So we bonded quickly and that pissed them off even more, so they made sure we wouldn't see each other, and over the time we were away from each other and we learned about the 'talking using each other' thing. So as far as I know they don't know about that, but then they made us fight each other but we bolted and then here we are. But I don't know why they took you, maybe they did find out about the mind thing and they wanted to test you and Max." Aaron finished.

I shook my head, "Well, where is here?" I asked.

"Well, we're near the Dead Sea on the Jordanian side." Aaron said.

Right then, the door, that I didn't know was there, opened, showing the guy that had shot me. He had short dark brown hair and hazel eyes with a fire-y orange-red color. He also was the same hight as me.

"Ah, so nice to see you again, Aaron. And who is this, the emo kid from Max's flock?" The guy said, it pissed me off that he called me emo, I AM NOT emo, I just like black.

"I don't know you. Who the hell are you?" Aaron spat, his voice dripping in venom.

"I'm disapointed that you said that, Aaron. We were partners in crime, so much stealing, so much money." The guy smirked.

"Phoenix." Aaron hissed. I had a feeling he hadn't told me everything. "I shouldn't be surprised that you would come whimpering back, just like the scum you are."

The guy, Phoenix, by what Aaron had called him, pulled out a gun and pointed it at him, "You really shouldn't have said that." He pulled the trigger and by the place the blood was, Aaron had been shot in the shoulder.

Aaron started laughing, "You never did have a good shot." This made Phoenix's eyes flare the fire-y color all the way, then he stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind him.

Oh great, a psychotic person kidnapped us.

* * *

_**Rose POV: **Still at the blown up house._

I sighed, "Not here. I hear the police coming, so we'll talk about it at a hotel." I said to Max, who was still shaken up about Fang getting taken.

Max nodded, "Fine." She whispered and then said louder, "Come on, let's go to a hotel."

That got muttered agreements from the Flock. And so, we took off, away from the present and into the past.

* * *

_**Max POV: **Later, at the hotel._

Wow, even my past wasn't as bad as that. "But why did they take Fang? Does he have anything to do with this?" I asked.

Rose sighed, "I think I have an idea. They might have figured out about the mind/soul mate thing and they want to test it on you two." She said softly. We were sharing a room, as were the others, the Ig&Gazzy and Nudge&Ange pares.

"Oh." Was all I could say. I was still trying to hold back tears, I was used to the Flock being taken but it had only been one person alone ever when kidnapped.

"You should try to get some sleep. We're going to be flying a lot, and no, we can't use a plane. Because they'll be waiting for us there, most likely." Rose said and then walked over to her bed and turned out the light, which left me sitting on my bed thing of Fang, and what was happening to him.

_It's okay Max, we're going to get him back. _Angel popped in my head.

_I know. _I answered, and then she was gone from my mind.

I laid down on the bed and sighed, this was going to be one more restless night on the long list of restless nights.

* * *

R&R? Oh well, I just have to get my braces tightened. So please make the pain go away by reviewing!

And let me just state that I have almost died again. Yes, I have almost died more than 4 times. 1=When I was born, 2=When I was 22 months old my appendix ruptured, 2=When I was 2-ish I tripped on a rug and hit my head on a brick fire-place, 4=I almost got hit by a car (Long story), and a few other ones I can't really remember.

Hmm, what else? I don't know so just review!


	11. Chapter 11

Yo, sorry if some of the words are mis-spelled, that's because I'm using FanFic instead of Microsoft Word, because Mic. Word isn't working for me now, but most of the words are spelled right. It's weird that I have a collage reading/comprehension level and I'm only in 6th grade..... Oh well, so now for the disclaimer, and in the last chapter I had an epic Fang POV but, of course, my brother had to go on my lap-top and he didn't save it so I had to type it all again, but I couldn't remember it all so it was a short version of the chapter before it got unsaved.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Maximum Ride or the Flock or the Dead Sea or Jordan (The country.) but I do own my name, Jordan. (Hehe.)

**Half Claimer: **I half claim Phoenix.

* * *

Chapter 11: _You_ _Will Always Remain_ _In My Dreams._

_**Max POV: **In dream-land. *Ooh-e-ooh*_

_Oh, God. This was like watching someone you care about die a bloody death, no, it was almost like it was real, but I was just watching from above._

_I was watching Fang being beaten up by another guy, Phoenix by what some of the whitecoats called him. Punch after punch, kick after kick, blank shot after blank shot, everything that was happening to Fang was like it was happening to me. It hurt to even watch it, but no, I was also feeling it, that's how I could tell that the bullets were blanks, they didn't hurt like real bullets but they still hurt like hell. I felt like screaming at everyone to stop but no sound came out of my mouth when I opened it, I was really surprised that Fang wasn't even showing that he felt the pain. Fang just had a emotionless mask on, one that I hated to see because when ever he did put that mask on, he was hiding a strong emotion from showing._

_I winced in this vision-like-dream when Phoenix punched Fang in the chest and there was a loud Crack! I managed to let out a scream but I only got the attention of Fang, who had a pure look of surprise when his eyes locked with mine. The look Fang was giving me stopped Phoenix, he saw the look on Fang's face then followed his gaze to me, but his brows furrowed and he looked back at Fang, "What the hell are you staring at?" Phoenix growled._

_Fang's eyes flickered to him but then went back to me, a 'What the hell? What's going on?' look on his face. I felt me eyes widen, "I have no idea why he can't see me, or hear me for that matter." I whispered._

_Fang gave a small nod before sitting up a little, his eyes went back to Phoenix, "Do whatever the hell you want, we all know you won't kill me." Fang said with a lot of acid in his voice, that even shocked Phoenix._

_Phoenix muttered something under his breath, and his eyes flared the color of fire, then, with one last punch to Fang's jaw he left._

_Then, it felt as if I wasn't watching but I was in my body again, but I was still watching from above. I took a breath and then jumped down from the rafter I was on, which I didn't even know I was on. Landing lightly on the floor, I walked over to Fang silently. Fang broke the silence with, "How are you even here? How come he didn't hear or see you?"_

_I shrugged and then crouched down in front of him, "I have no idea, but does this feel real to you? Because I know I'm dreaming." I asked._

_Fang chuckled darkly, "I know this is real." He stated._

_I smiled a little and then gave him a squg*, "It kinda felt real, but it was like I was feeling your pain, not my own." I said pulling back from the squg._

_He cocked an eye-brow, "That's not creepy at all. " Fang said smirking._

_"Good, 'cause I think I'm waking up now." I said standing._

_"Bye Ma--"_ Fang got cut off by me bolting awake in the hotel bed. I shook my head and looked around, spotting Rose I asked softly, "You awake?"

Rose groaned and sat up, "Yea." She said rubbing her eyes.

I sighed, "I just had a dream and it was to real, has that ever happened to you?" I asked.

That seemed to snap Rose out of sleep-mode. A wicked smiled crossed her face, "You saw Fang, didn't you? And yes, that has happened." Rose said, but then her smile disappeared, "What was happening?" She asked grimly.

I nodded to the first thing and then said, "Some guy named Phoenix was beating Fang up. But he was also using blanks." I looked down at my hands for the next park I was going to say, "And I felt it all. It was like it was happening to me for the first part."

I felt Rose gaze, "What do you mean 'the first part'?" She asked intently.

Looking back up, I said, "When Fang was getting beaten up it was like I wasn't in my body, but I still felt everything. Instead, it felt like I was watching outside of my body. But after Phoenix left, it was like I was back in my body. And after I jumped down from where I was in the rafters I talked to Fang, but when Phoenix was still there I screamed and Phoenix didn't hear me, only Fang saw me and heard me."

Rose nodded, "Makes sense. You guys have had that bond for a really long time, I'm surprised it wasn't like you were in his body. But you feeling everything he felt is really close." She said mainly to herself.

I just stared, "We should get going, it's about six-ish. We need to get there as soon as possible." I said. And then we rounded up everyone and we were off to go save Fang and Aaron.

* * *

**Meanings:**

*A squg is a squatting hug, it was made up by Abby in NCIS, which I do not own, just love.

Sorry for only one POV, but it was neat writing a dream. I will try to update A.S.A.P.

R&R please?


	12. Chapter 12

WOOP!!! 368 hits!!! Oh, well, I have been wallowing in self pity for the past few days, so sorry if I haven't updated in a few days. The reason I have been wallowing in self pity is because I am stupid, I was running to the car with my violin case, but of course something had to happen. Whistles running, my --hard-- violin case came up and hit my finger, thus causing me to sprain my finger. That has happened before, but the last time it happened it was raining and I was in 4th grade. So yea, I haven't been typing so fast. Thus causing me to have a late update.

Also, sorry if this chapter gets off-track, I was kinda brain-spaced. And I was reading 'The brothers grimm' and 'the sisters grimm'. It's kinda weird how fairy tales have so many deaths in them... And the only reason I read them is because I need the folk-lore for an English project. Since I'm in honors I have to come up with my own fairy-tale person and stuff like that, it kinda gets on my nerves that they only give us a week for a dead-line.

**IMPORTANT!: **If anyone (And I mean ANYone) out there reading this is a good drawer, please, if you want, you can draw pics for the story. Because I SUCK at drawing. The only thing I can draw is weird patterns on graph paper. But whoever wants to draw out parts in the story, you can wait for more epic-er parts. So now for the disclaimer...

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Maximum Ride, JP does. (Do I really have to put this every time?) I do not own anything else but the plot and my OC's. (Which in this chapter is Rose, Aaron, Alec, and Melinda.)

Oh, and every place said in here is 100% real.

* * *

Chapter 12: _The Time For Flight._

**_Rose POV: _**_Still at the hotel, after everyone has their things together._

"Okay, from here we fly to Nova Scotia, and from Nova Scotia we fly to St. Pierre near the Island of Newfoundland, but when we're there we need to land in the mountains. In St. Pierre we need to stock up on food, water, and energy. Once we've rested for a few hours in St. Pierre we have a long flight to Nuuk in Greenland, and from there we cross Greenland to the other side and then we fly to Reykjavik, Iceland. From Iceland we have to stop at Torshavn on a small island and then from there go to Ireland, and we map out the route from Ireland to the Dead Sea. Everyone understand?" I asked.

There were nodded of agreement, "Why can't we go on a plane? I mean, it would be easier than flying for so long. And the plane would have food an--" Nudge said but I cut her off.

"Nudge, they are going to be people there if we go on a plane, and not everything is easy. Sometimes the harder way is the best for everyone even though it takes a while." I said standing up.

"Everyone ready?" Max asked getting up and standing next to me. Everyone nodded.

I smirked, "Then let's go save them." And we were off.

* * *

_**Aaron POV: **In the dark cell, still._

God, I'm so stupid. I should have known that this would happen. This ne--

My mental rant got cut off by the cell-like door opening. A few seconds later Fang got thrown in. I got a glance of what he looked like before the door got closed, and damn, he looked really bad. He was bleeding a lot from a few wounds and had fist-size bruises everywhere.

"What the hell happened to you?" The question just slipped out of my mouth.

"Well, I got beat up. I saw Max, Phoenix didn't. I talked to Max, she hugged me and said she was dreaming. Then she disappeared. Does that answer it?" Fang answered.

I felt my eyes go wide, "Wow, didn't expect that to happen yet." I said to myself.

"What do you mean, 'didn't expect that to happen yet'?"

Sighing, I said, "I didn't expect that to happen to you and Max yet. Did she say anything about feeling the same thing you were?"

Fang was silent for about a minute, "Yep." He said in a state of thinking.

The door re-opened again, but this time it was my turn to be beat up. Great. Not.

* * *

_**Max POV:** More than 8 hours later after last female line-break._

We _finally _landed on a pier-like thing in Nova Scotia. But then, of course, Nudge piped up and said, "I'm hungry."

I laughed a little, "Of course." I muttered. "Hey, Rose, do you know anywhere around here where they won't through us out if we eat to much?" I added as a later thought.

A smile spread on her face, "Yup. Now it's time for you guys to go meet Alec. And no, he does not have a real name, I named him Alec 'cause he's a smart-alec." Rose said starting to walk down the board-walk. Then she paused and turned around, "Come on! He's a mutant too!" And with that she turned back around and continued walking. Sometimes I think she might be bipolar. I mean, someone you care about gets kidnapped and you're sad and then you're happy? It just doesn't make sense.

I shook my head then followed, the Flock trailing behind me.

* * *

_**Rose POV: **About 15 minutes later, at Boon Docks Dining Room & Lounge._

"Yo, Alec! Get your ass over here!" I called out. The BDDR&L (Boon Docks Dining Room & Lounge) was already closed but I knew that Alec would be the last one here.

Alec stepped out of the back, then his ice blue eyes snapped up at me. He smirked and walked over to me and ruffled my hair, just like always.

"What'cha doin' here, Rosie?" He asked using the nick-name he always used, and always will.

I stuck my tongue out at him, "Aaron got kidnapped. And I'm not the only one here." I said shrugging, then called over my shoulder, "Come out guys, it's safe."

The Flock stepped into the BDDR&L, "Ooh, this place is SO cool!" Nudge said looking around.

Max walked up to us, "Okay, so we need a lot of food." Way to be blunt, Max...

"Wow, she's really blunt. Almost as blunt as you, Rose. All the best food is in the back, so let me go get that. It might take a couple of minutes, but the foods good." Alec said turning around and going to the kitchen.

I motioned the Flock to follow me to the biggest table. Once all of us sat down the food was already done and on three big platers.

Alec set the platers down and stepped back, "Enjoy, it's the best on the island." He said then added, "Okay, maybe not the best, but still, it's good." And he slid in next to me. Okay, don't start thinking that I like him, I do, but in a brother sort of way. Like that older brother you've always wanted, but better. He's also kinda like a dad to me and a really really close cousin to Aaron, because if Alec was like a brother to Aaron then it would be like Aaron was my brother, which would be to awkward...

Anyways, back to the conversion. "So, are you guys like Rose?" Alec asked brushing back his sandy blonde/grey-ish hair, yea, I know, it's weird that a 17 year old guy would have grey hair. But the reason for that is because Alec is part wolf, like Aaron, but we think that his wolf DNA might come from a Mexican Wolf, everything supports that but his cold ice blue eyes.

Max nodded, as if speaking for the whole flock, "Yea, but she might be more avian than us. So are you like us?" She answered shrugging.

Alec shook his head, "No. I'm part wolf like Aaron, as you probably know." And there goes the smart-alec again... Hmm, by the way Alec was looking at Max, I could tell he kinda liked her. Oh crap, not the Melinda thing all over again... That's the reason she moved to Ireland.

I Gibbs-slapped him (Yes, I am addicted to NCIS, I first watched it a week after I got out of the School the first time.) and gave him a death glare, "Don't be doing what I think you're doing." I growled.

His eye-brows furrowed, "I have no idea what you're talking about." Alec ground out.

"It's the Melinda thing all over again!" I said, my voice getting louder and louder. "And guess what, sherlock? She doesn't even like you!" Now I was standing up and looking down at him.

Alec glared at me before saying, "And how do you know that?"

The Flock was just staring at us confused, minus Angel who had read our minds, and to top that off, she was grinning like she had just got her birth-day wish of a pony. Max turned to Angel and then Angel answered Max's look by saying, "Alec likes you. A lot."

Alec and Max's eyes widened and then everyone, minus the two, started laughing. Then Max leaned forward, "Sorry to break it to ya, but Aaron's not the only one that we're going there to save." And Alec seemed to understand what she meant 'cause then he got up and asked, "Drink orders?"

Once we all got finished with what we wanted to drink Alec disappeared to the back once more.

I heard Max sigh and looked at her, she was leaning back in the chair and kept wincing every few seconds. _Great, she's feeling more pain from Fang's half of the connection. _I thought to myself. Or so I thought it was to myself.

_How can you tell? I can't even get past her mind-block. _Angel said in my mind (Wow, no normal person would ever say that. Well, I'm not normal.).

I sighed, _Just trust me Angel. _I thought back.

"Who's Melinda?" Max's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

I blinked a few times, "What? Oh, well, she's like us. She kinda looks like Fang, but she's a she. And she's a little different than us..." I trailed off.

"What does that mean?" Max asked glaring at me. I guess she likes answers quickly.

I gave a nervous smile, "Uh, about that... She's kinda sorta like a witch..." I trailed off again.

"Ooh, that's so cool! Oh! Does she ride on a broom-stick! Wait, you said she looked like Fang. Does she have normal skin and not, like, green skin and worts and st--" I cut Nudge off.

"Those are all myths. I don't even know where people get the worts, green skin, and broom-stick stuff. It's crazy. But yeah, she looks like Fang, meaning she has dark black hair, black wings, and black eyes. But Mel's eyes have flecks of a yellow-orange color in them, like a cats." I said taking a bite of some type of sandwich I was to lazy to remember the name of.

Iggy looked impressed, "So, a real life witch. Cool."

I smiled, "And she's a pyro, too." Gazzy and Iggy perked up the second I said pyro. I just rolled my eyes, "You'll be able to meet her in Ireland." I added as a second thought.

Alec came back with all the drinks but stopped when he saw us all evilly grinning at him. "I'm going to back away slowly now..." He said slowly placing the drinks on the table and backing up. Once we turned back to the drinks I knew he ran out of there. I love scaring him like that.

"We should finish up here and get a few hours of sleep then St. Pierre." I said getting up, "Yo, Alec! We're leaving, bye!" I called out. With that the rest of the Flock got up and we went to the hotel.

* * *

**IMPORTANT: **Just so everyone knows, and so I don't get asked this a lot, Melinda is NOT Fang's long lost sister or something like that, she just looks like him, meaning she has dark eyes, hair, and wings. That's all for this important message. But I just got a thought, it would be kinda cool if Mel was Fang's sister...

Wow, long chapter! R&R, wait, R&R means Read&Review, but if you're reading this it means that you've already read it so it should only be R. So, R!


	13. Chapter 13

So we meet again. Heh, I've always wanted to say that, along with 'I've been watching you from afar' in a weird accent. Wow, I'm kinda sorta really random. *Shrugs* But that's why ya love me, right? Wait, I don't know you people. *Starts Freaking Out* Why do you love me? I don't love or know you! Ahhhh! *Back To Normal* Again, something I've always wanted to d--- Ooh! I just remembered something! In the summer my friend came to get me and we were walking down my drive way and guess what?! We found a dead snake, but guess how it died. It got struck by lightening!!! It was a green snake, like a garden snake or something, but around the wound (Where it got struck by lightening) it was really light blue! Man I'm hyper today! Now for the disclaimer... *Head Twitch* Like I said time for the Disclaimer. *Eye Twitch* Hyper...

**DISCLAIMER: **I do **NOT **own Maximum Ride, JP does.

P.S. If you want to know what my OCs look like and what their powers are and stuff like that, look at my profile, or just click my name and go down to the bottom of my page.

Oh, *Evil Smiles* I just found out that there is a village in Ireland that is called Emo. I am not lying. Just look up 'Emo Court' in Wiki.

* * *

Chapter 13: _The Witching Hour._

**_Rose POV: _**_The next day._

We were flying. Again. About three hours ago we had left Nuuk and we were headed to Ireland, to see my favorite witch. Well, the only witch I know. If you don't know who I'm talking about, it's Melinda. If you don't know who Melinda is, go back and read the last chapter. And after you read the last chapter and _still _don't know who Melinda is, I shun you. Shuuuunnn. I shun you Charl*-- Sorry, sometimes I think I have ADD. Very badly.

Anyways, back to reality...

"--n't wait to meet her! I wonder what she's like. Ooh! I want to go shopping once we get there! I'm going to bring you, Max, Angel, and Melinda! I--" Nudge said, but I cut her off, along with Max.

"Nudge!" Max and I shouted at the same time. Wow, that's just freaky...

Nudge looked at us, "Sorry..." She whispered before going back to flying.

"Where are we?" Gazzy asked looking down at the water below us.

I shrugged, "We should be getting to Ireland in..." I thought for a few seconds, "In about one and a half hours? Maybe two."

Total groaned, "Why can't we all have hyper speed like Max?" He asked moving around in Angel's arms.

"Why couldn't we leave you back in Canada?" Max shot back.

Total muttered something under his breath that I couldn't catch then got comfy in Angel's arms again. Max just rolled her eyes and sped ahead of me and the Flock.

"Hey! No more fighting. At least, not yet..." I trailed off grinning evilly.

Everyone but Iggy stared at me with wide eyes, more like scared eyes.

"Gosh, I was just kidding. No need to get your wings in a twist." I said shrugging. But most likely when we got to Melinda's place we would fight. What? We always fight each other when we see each other, it's like how you give your grandparents hugs.

I sighed, "We have to stop by a store first and get some clothing. Maybe some food." I said looking at the land miles away from us.

Oh, God, not another shopping trip with Nudge.

* * *

_**Rose POV: **Two hours later, at the mall, in Ireland._

Hm, Ireland is a really good place to shop. And another plus, a lot of the stuff here is green, one of my favorite colors.

I walked over to one of the racks with tops. I picked out a cami/tank top that was dark blue and then I quickly grabbed a plain black zip-up hoodie. What can I say, I go for black and blue clothing most of the time. **(AN: All clothing from my OCs are on my profile.)**

Walking over to the jean rack, I grabbed a pair dark blue boot-cut jeans. I turned around to go find the rest of the Flock.

I found them a few minutes later at the check out line, well, check out counter because they were the only ones there. "Hey." I said placing the clothing I picked out on the counter.

The Flock nodded to show me that they understood I was here. It was kind of freaky how they all nodded at the same time, oh well, all of us are weird.

* * *

_**Rose POV: **After check-out._

Once we checked out we were flying again. We each had some clothing and fast-food from an Irish Micky-D's. By the why, Micky-D's is my version of McDonald's.

"How much longer?" Total whined.

I rolled my eyes, "A few minutes, Total. Now stop whining."

"Fine." Total spat, if a dog can even do that...

We flew in silence for about three minutes before I broke the silence, "Her house is right there." I said pointing to a large brick house that was away from all the other house that we saw about a mile back.

"Wow. That's a really big house! Oh! And it's really pretty! I wonder what's like on..." That's when I stopping listening to Nudge ramble.

We all landed softly on the ground in the front of the house. I was the first one to walk up to the front door, right before I rang the bell the door opened.

Melinda was standing there in a purple shirt that had strings in the front that tied behind her neck and a dark brown leather jacket that laced up on the sides. She also had on all black pants and had her straight black hair pulled up into a pony tail and had her side bangs covering her left eye. Melinda also had on dark grey converse, I sighed, this was the same old Melinda. **(Also on my profile)**

"Hey Chicka." Melinda chirped (Get it? She's part bird and... Never mind.) and pulled me into a hug. I hugged her back then let go and looked behind me at the Flock.

I turned back to her, "I guess you already know about Aaron and Fang." I said as more of a statement.

Melinda nodded grimly, "Yeah." She said then stepped around me to stand in front of the Flock who were all now behind me. "So this is the famous Flock." She said smiling and putting her hands on her hips.

Max narrowed her eyes, "How did you know that?" She hissed. I almost burst out laughing, how can something be right in front of you and you don't see it?

"I can see the future." Mel stated shrugging her shoulders. Everyone stared at her with their mouths hanging open.

"What's going to happen next?! You said you can see the future, so what's go--" Nudge got cut off. Again.

"I can see the future but the future is always changing. I can only see what's going to happen if it is decided." Melinda said sighing, I felt sorry for her, she had to say the same thing a hundred times. "And right now I can tell that Itex is planning to release Anthrax, but I don't know when, why, or how." She said rubbing her temples.

The Flock stared at her even more, "Anthrax is a highly infectious animal disease that can be transmitted to humans. It kills most of, to all of the people who have it in their system. They will most likely use it in air-born toxin, that way it will cover more area." I cleared up. What? While I was at the School they taught me all about these type of things. Things that can kill.

Now they were staring at me, "What? They taught me about at the School. They wanted to use me like they used Aaron." I said.

"Come on. We need to get in the house before the spell lifts. I keep the house covered with a spell so no one finds it. I knew you were coming so I lifted it. Now come on." Melinda said walking back to the door and walking into the house. We all followed her into her large house.

"Whoa, you can do spells? So you're really a witch?" Nudge asked staring wide-eyed at Melinda.

Mel laughed, "Yes, Nudge. And there's more than one type of witch, I'm set in the group of Wiccan. Well, not group, just in the place of a Wiccan, meaning I use my powers and spells for good or healing."

Max sighed, "Okay, why are we here? Can she help us with getting Fang back?" She asked putting her hands on her hips and tapping her foot on the hard wood floor.

Melinda rolled her dark eyes, "Yes Max. But if I'm helping you, you have to except that I'm a witch and I have powers first." Mel said pursing her lips.

Max stared at her, "How did you know...?" Max trailed off.

"I got the power to sense peoples' emotions." Melinda said.

My eyes went to her when see said 'power', "When?" I asked her.

Mel turned to me, "About a week ago." She said. That's when I noticed Gazzy and Iggy weren't in the same room.

"Oh crap. Where's Gazzy and Ig--" I got cut off by a _BOOM! _coming from the kitchen. "Just great." I muttered and then went jogging into the large kitchen.

I froze where I was. Iggy and Gazzy both had their hair blown back and had soot on their faces. I started laughing uncontrollably while holding my sides.

The Flock, and Melinda, ran in behind me and everyone ended up laughing like me. "This... is so freakin'... funny!" I said trying to control my laughing.

Gazzy and Iggy death glared at us until we stopped laughing. "How?" I asked shaking my head.

"Uh, I don't know..." Iggy trailed off.

I glared at him, "Fine. You're getting off this time. We'll most likely need some bombs to get Aaron and Fang out. Mel? We're also going to need some stuff in your line of work." I said turning back to Melinda. "Are you going to come with us once we head out?"

Mel nodded, "Of course, Aaron's like a big brother to me. And we need the whole Flock if we're going to stop the anthrax attack." She started walking to the stairs and then stopped, "Come on, we need to train if we're to get them out."

We all nodded and followed her up the stairs and to the large attic/fight room.

* * *

_**Melinda POV: **Same time._

I nodded, "Of course, Aaron's like a big brother to me. And we need the whole Flock if we're going to stop the anthrax attack." I walked away and started climbing the stairs then stopped, "Come on, we need to train if we're to get them out." I said continuing to climb the steps.

Everyone nodded and started to follow me to the fight room.

Hopefully they don't know Phoenix is back, and is stronger than ever.

* * *

Hehe, I left you people reading this with a cliff-y!

If I do not get 3 reviews I will NOT update for.... 2 whole weeks.

So review!


	14. Chapter 14

YES!!! Me and my friend finally came up with a name for Phoenix's unknown twin sister! The name means 'Water nymph'. So now for the disclaimer......

**DISCLAIMER!: **Even thought I have a 'J' in my name doesn't mean I'm JP, therefore I DO NOT own Maximum Ride or The Flock. But I do own my so far 24,000 word book.

Oh, I just realized my OCs are based off of real people.

OC list- Rose=Me, Aaron=TAR, Alec=KKU, Melinda=SRS, Phoenix+His twin=CNK. Did you really think I would put the first names? Oh, and the new OC in this chapter, Jared=JM (What? I don't know his middle name!).

Oh, and this chapter was really fun to write *Laughs* Read and find out why!

* * *

Chapter 14: _Dirty Little Secret._

_**Rose POV: **A few minutes few minutes after last chapter._

"Oh come _on _Max! Everyone know you love Fang! Just say it!" Mel said and that snapped me back to real life.

"Huh?" I asked no one. Crap, I missed a really good fight!

"Melinda and Max are fighting about how Max loves Fang but hasn't said anything about it." Angel whispered in my ear. I just nodded.

Wait. Uh-oh. Please please please don't use the truth spe--

"Fine, if you won't speak the truth I'll make you." Melinda said then closed her eyes before saying, " illi quisnam volo verum ostendo sum Patefacio pectus pectoris quod specialis unsealed Ex iam insquequo is est iam iterum Secundum quod memoria ends. Qui iam es huic domus Mos audite verum ex alius os." In Latin.

Nothing happened physically. But I knew what just happened; Melinda just said a damn truth spell.

"Uh, what just happened?" Max asked rising her eyebrow.

Melinda opened her eyes and smiled, "I just cast a truth spell. Now, Max, are you truly in love with Fang?" She asked. Let me just tell you, if Melinda wants to know something, she will know it by the end of the day.

Max's eyes widened before she blurted, "Yes, yes I do." And after she said that she covered her mouth with her hands. Yep, this was the first time she had a truth spell cast on her. Well that let go of her dirty little secret.

Everyone was either staring at Max or Melinda, I was just smirking. I really shoulda warned them about that...

I clapped my hand together to get everyones eyes on me, "Okay, we really should start the training." I said standing up.

I got muttered agreements and nods. I took a step forward, "The pairings are Melinda and Iggy, Nudge and Gazzy, Angel an-- Wait, there's an odd number. How will this...?" I said confused.

Melinda was the one who spoke up, "I forgot to tell you that Jar-Head is here. He came over here about two weeks ago. And he should be getting back from spying today, we could wait for him."

I cracked a smile, Jar-Head was are good 'ol Jared. Namely, the person I look up to as another big brother and the person who Mel likes. And yes, he is like us. But he's part jaguar, hence the name Jared.

"'Kay." I said as Max and the Flock said, "Who's Jar-Head?"

I rolled my eyes, "Jar-Head's real name, well, the name we gave him, is Jared. He's also a transgenic being but he's part jaguar not bird." I said sighing. "And, Melinda has a crush on him." I smiled evilly at Mel.

Melinda's eyes got wider, I'm really lucky that she cast the truth spell on the _whole _house, not just Max. "Backfire." I said simply.

As if magic (No pun intended.) we all heard the front door open and close. Sigh, Jar-Head's here. Gr, I really don't like people to be taller than me.

"Yo! Jar-Head, get up here!" I yelled.

I heard a muttered 'Oh crap.' before a few seconds past and Jared was standing in front of me, let me tell you, that boy can _run_.

I put on a fake smile, "Well, thank you for being happy that I'm here!" I said in mock peppy-ness.

"You can cut the act Rose." Jared said smirking and pulling me into a big bear hug.

"Uh, cho- king. Need a- air." I gasped. That's one of the down sides of being transgenic, having super strength. Which means when a transgenic gives you a bear hug, you almost choke.

Jared quickly dropped me, "Crap. I keep forgetting that." He muttered.

I cleared my throat, "Okay, people sparring are me and Max, Jared and Iggy, Melinda and Nudge, and Gazzy and Angel. Got that?" I asked.

The Flock, plus Mel and Jared, nodded. "Give your sparring partner all you got. One rule, don't go down easily." I added and walked over to Max. "Ready?"

Max gave one sharp, quick nod, then, out of no where, her fist collided with my jaw. Well, she has some anger problems.

I shot my leg out and kicked the part below Max's knee, and I still don't know what it's called. Me and Max were to busy to notice that everyone was staring at us.

Max fell to the ground but quickly rolled over and stood back up in a fighting stance. I brought up my leg and kicked her in the side but she caught my leg, I grinned wickedly. I'd been waiting to do this move for _years_. Before Max had a chance to drop my left leg, I jumped and spun in mid-air, my right leg hitting somewhere near Max's shoulder*. I landed on the floor and my breath left in an _oof_! When I looked back up everyone was staring at me, "Uh, why is everyone staring...?" I asked standing back up.

"That was.... was awesome." Gazzy said, staring wide-eyed.

Iggy looked ready to beat someone up, "What is happening?!" He asked angrily.

Gazzy quickly told him and Iggy stared at a spot to the right of my nose, "That would've been so cool if I'd seen it." Igs muttered. Wait. Did I just call him 'Igs'? Wow, and I've only known them for, what? A week? No, not even a week.

Hm, I wonder what everyone else was thinking about my move...

* * *

_**Melinda POV**_

Holy crap. That was.... There's not even a word to describe it.

* * *

_**Jared POV**_

That is one awesome bird-girl. How did she even learn that?

* * *

_**Max POV**_

How she learned that I will never know. But that hurt like hell.

* * *

_**Iggy POV**_

Crap, I really wish I would've seen that. How did she even _do _that?!

* * *

_**NuDgE POV**_

That was soooooo like, awesome! Squee!!!

* * *

**_Gazzy POV_**

Man, that was to cool! I wonder where she learned that...

* * *

_**Angel POV**_

Unlike the others, my mind is still on what Melinda thought earlier. What did she mean by 'Hopefully they don't know Phoenix is back, and stronger than ever'?

Every time I even pick up on a 'Ph' sound from Max, Rose, Melinda, or Jared all their mind blocks go up. Who ever Phoenix is I'm going to find out. Now.

"Who's Phoenix?" I asked.

* * *

_**Rose, Max, Melinda, and Jared POV**_

"Who's Phoenix" Angel asked.

Oh, crap.

* * *

Hehe, I left y'all with a cliffhanger!!!

**Meanings: **

* I had a dream about that move and I've ALWAYS wanted to try it out, so I put it in my FanFic. No steal-y my move.

Anyways, I said I wasn't going to update for 2 weeks if I didn't get 3 reviews, but screw that. I only got 2.

See y'all later, shalom! Oh, and about the truth spell Melinda said, I put it in another lang. to protect the spell. It took hours to find it and I don't want anybody else knowing it. And NO, I am not a witch, I just have done a lot of research on them and spells.


	15. Chapter 15

Okay, I am very sleep deprived. I have NOT gone to sleep yet and it 11:08am. Yeah, I haven't gone to sleep in... *thinks* Uh, 35 hours? Yeah, 35 hours I have been awake. So now for the disclaimer.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Maximum Ride, JP does.

* * *

Chapter 15: _Uh-oh. This Can't Be A Good Sign._

_**Rose POV**_

_Oh crap. Damn, damn, damn! Damn you Melinda! Damn your stupid truth spell! Damn it, damn it, damn it!!! _I screamed in my head. How did Angel even _know _Phoenix's name? We all know to put the mind blocks up when we're thinking about him.

"Who's Phoenix?" Angel asked again.

"Uh......." Jared.

"....." Me, Melinda, and Max.

Angel's eyes flared, "Who's. Phoenix." She emphasized both words.

"Is it time to tell?" Melinda asked quietly while looking over at me.

I nodded grimly, "I think so." I took a deep breath then began. "Phoenix is... was Aaron's, uh 'partner in crime' when he was on Itex's side. They, as a team, would do anything Itex told them to. Basically, they were hired guns, assassins. They were the best of the best, until Aaron started to disobey orders, resist tests and experiments, and Phoenix held, and still holds, a grudge against him for, I guess, leaving him there. But now, he wants revenge. Phoenix has a very high bloodlust, he is very dangerous. The worst thing is, is that he is psychopathic. It doesn't hurt him to kill anyone in his way."

"So, basically, Phoenix is a serial killer? He doesn't regret killing people." That was Iggy. I'm so glad someone understands. Note the sarcasm.

I sighed, "Yes, basically he is a serial killer. But, we know why Aaron was taken, but _why _Fang? How does he tie into this?" I asked trying to come up with an answer to my questions.

"I wish I knew." Max whispered mainly to herself.

"Wait!" I yelled, everyone stopped and stared at me. "The only thing that's the same between Aaron and Fang is the soul-mate thing." I said looking at Max, who's eyes were wide.

"But we aren't soul-mates! We--" I think I have a habit of cutting Max off.

"No. It might just be the bond between you two. The bond is to close to be nothing. This _has to _be part of the reason they were both taken." I said.

Max nodded silently, but everyone was still staring at me for... I don't know, maybe a plan?

I cleared my throat, "Guys, if we're going to live when we go to save Aaron and Fang, we need to train, learn how to fight better, increase flying speed, carry weapons where no one can see them, and we need a lot of other stuff so lets start with fighting. Again."

* * *

_**Aaron POV: **Half way across the world. Same time._

God damn it all to hell. Now I have three frickin' bullets in my shoulder and it hurts like hell.

Why now? Why did Phoenix chose now to get his revenge? I don't get it. And why did he take Fang too? How does he fit into all of this? I still have no idea.

It's getting on my nerves now. It was always 'Fang gets taken out and beaten up, I get taken out, beat up, and shot.'. Why do I always have to get shot? I mean, really? It doesn't help when trying to fight back.

Fang still wasn't back from Phoenix taking him out again, but hopefully this was the last beat up time of the day. I had noticed while being dragged back here that the sun was going down so maybe They might sleep and give us a break.

That's when the door opened, Fang got thrown in, and the door shut. I was surprised that there was a light on this time, I hadn't noticed it before.

"I think they're done beating us up today." Fang stated dryly.

"I was thinkin' the same thing." I said staring at the cell wall in front of me.

Fang nodded silently, he got up slowly and walked over to a wall and leaned against it. By the way he was holding his arm to his side, I guessed he was shot.

"Shot?" I asked.

Fang nodded again. Who knows what's going to happen next? I really couldn't car less, I was just worried about Rose.

* * *

Wow, two updates in one day. This is kind of like a filler chapter but whatev'.

Review!!!

**REVIEW!!!**

\\\\V////

\\\V///

\\V//

\V/

\/


	16. Chapter 16

I just had a uber random NCIS/Maximum Ride thought: What is Fang is Ziva's kid? I mean, come on! They both have dark hair, dark eyes, and olive tone skin!!! I know, it was random, but I'm random. But it's possible.

This chapter is short.

Oh, and I'm wondering when my mom's car is going to die. I mean, her car was made the year she was born, 1964. My mom's car is a '64 Buick Special. That's the only car I know that's that model. Trust me, I love that car but when is it gonna die? It doesn't even have backseat seat belts. Now for dis...

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own MR or NCIS or anything else besides my OCs.

**WARNING: **This has a lot of weapons. Just look them up on Wiki.

* * *

Chapter 16: _All Or Nothing._

"Max, I know you don't like guns but," I was reasoning with Max, "They are going to help up a lot. Likewise with the daggers, the deadly snake venom on the tips of the arrows for the bows, and swords. I know swords are a little weird but they work well. I should know."

Max sighed, "Fine." She hissed and stalked back over to the rest of the Flock.

"Okay." I said speaking up.

"We need to sort who gets what.

Angel- Dagger: V-42 Stiletto, Gun: .22 Short, Sword: Aikuchi.

Gazzy- Dagger: United States Marine Raider Stiletto, Gun: M1911 Pistol, Sword: Barong.

Nudge- Dagger: Sica, Gun: Ballester-Molina, Sword: Bolo.

Iggy- Dagger: Tantō, Gun: Bauer Automatic, Sword: Hook Sword.

Jared- Dagger: Stiletto, Gun: '92 Beretta, Sword: Kalis.

Melinda- Gun: Beretta Cheetah. You have your spells too, so that counts.

Max- Dagger: Sgian Dubh, Gun: S&W, Sword: Falx, and I'll give you the bow and arrows in a few minutes.

Finally, Me- Dagger: Athame, Gun: 50 cal. Israeli Desert Eagle, Sword: Katana."

I took a deep breath after I finished.

"How do you have all those weapons?" Iggy asked.

I rolled my eyes, "We have resources." I said simply.

"Fang wouldn't believe this if he were here. Max allowing us to shoot guns." Nudge said.

"Alright. Time to start training with the weapons." This was going to be a long few days.

* * *

_**Fang POV**_

Why the hell did Phoenix shot me in the side? I don't care if I cuss right now, I just got shot!

Cue eye roll, they had just taken Aaron back out to get beaten up and shot again. Why he gets shot every time, I have no idea.

God, I miss Max, not that I'd every say that out loud.

Have you every been shot in the side? I thought not. Well, as I said before, it hurts like hell. If that makes sense...

I think they put drugs in me, my thoughts are all mixed up and messed up an-- Ooh, the door just opened again. Wait, did I just say 'ooh'? That's just to weird.

Aaron got thrown in again. "Get shot again?" I asked.

He looked up, "Oddly, no. They just put me in another room and left me there until a few minutes ago. Weird..." Aaron muttered the last part.

This is just getting to... I don't know. Hinky? Yes, this is to hinky.*

* * *

BOO-YAH!!! 3 updates in one day!!!

**Meanings:**

* Hinky is the word Abby from NCIS always uses.

Please review.


	17. Chapter 17

Oh, sorry for the REALLY late update, I had a really bad writers' block and I am very sleep deprived. I have only gotten about 2 hours of sleep in three/four days. Yeah, I know, weird. Oh yeah, and is anyone else happy that the government might have a suspect for the Colonial Parkway Murders? I mean, it's about time they have an idea of who did it. Wow, that was random... But worth the typing. And, yes, I do do research this stuff. I like to know what's going on around me and near me. What? That's just plain 'ol me.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Maximum Ride. JP does.

* * *

Chapter 17: _Bringing Back Painful Memories._

_**Rose POV: **Three days later._

"Okay, guys. From here we fly, run for Jared, to London, after London we fly to Paris. After Paris we stop every once and a while 'till we get to Rome. From Rome we fly to the island under Rome, once we cross into Africa we start to head towards Israel. And we all know the plan from there." I said. Then something hit me, "Jared, for when we cross water, you either need to fly on a plane or get there by boat."

Jared pursed his lips, "I'll take boat. Wouldn't want to hit you while flying." He said smugly.

I rolled my eyes, "Fine, let's head out." I said walking towards the door.

Everyone followed behind me, I took a deep breath and opened the door. We were going to find them alive, no matter what.

* * *

_**Max POV: **A day later._

This is just sick. Why take both of them and shot them? What do they even _want _with Fang? He has nothing to do with this, at all. It's just twisted and sick. No, it's unnameable, that's how bad it is, there's no one word to name it.

My mental questions were cut off by, no other than, Rose.

"Melinda?" Rose asked looking over at Melinda who was flying off to the side.

"Huh?" Melinda turned to look at her friend.

"It's about the anthrax. Will it have more effect on us because we're part animal or will it... Uh, would we be immune to it?" She asked, her eyebrows furrowing.

Melinda cocked her head to the side, "They --the Itex people-- never said anything about it when I saw the plan. What you are saying _could _be true. But we wouldn't know unless they _did _release it on one of us." She said the last part grimly. "And even on a normal human, the mortality is 92%, but without treatment in a few hours or days it's 97%. But if treated very quickly, the mortality is 45%," She added.

"OMG! I don't want to die, I mean, yeah, I've almost died like, a lot, but never like this! At least it's not as bad as being in a lot of pain. Like Ari was... Sorry." You can guess who that was. I tensed when Nudge has said Ari. Why did she bring it up?

"Wait, who's Ari? Why did Max tense up when you said that?" Rose asked turning towards Nudge.

"It doesn't matter." I spat acidly, glaring at Nudge 'cause she brought it up.

Rose and Melinda both got a confused look on their face, then that look turned to a dazed one then back to normal. Most likely Angel telling them who Ari i--was...

Both girls had a slightly shocked look on their face, why did Angel _have _to tell them?

_Because, they should know. It might just help. _Angel spoke in my head (Again with the weird sentences...).

Then images of Ari in New York, the beach in New York, him as a little kid at the School, him and Fang fighting, and at the Itex HQ flashed behind my eyelids.

I sucked in a breath, it was kinda like the dream with Fang, in the image of the Itex HQ, I could see Ari and _myself_, but it was from a distance. I could see his eyes as they slowly glazed over and his breathing became shallow, until it stopped all the way.

"Max...? Max...? Max...?" A voice came into the image. "Max? MAX!?" The yelling brought me back to reality.

"Wha?" I muttered turning my head to the side to see Gazzy and Ange looking at me. Now that I think about it, everyone was looking at me. "What is it?"

Angel looked at me with an unknown emotion in her eyes, "Are you okay?" She asked quietly.

"Yes. What would make you think otherwise?" I stated.

Angel stared at me for a few seconds before shaking her head and going back to flying intently.

I sighed and shook my own head before going ahead of the rest of the bird-kids.

* * *

_**Melinda POV: **About the same time._

Rose could be right. Just maybe, _just _maybe, she could be right. There is a very high possibility that we could be immune to an anthrax attack. But from what I saw... This attack is going to be much much worse than the '01 attacks. Those attacks only killed about 10 people and infected more than that. Even to date, those attacks were the largest on the US grounds.

I shook my head and continued flying, my midnight black wings tinting in a black/blue from the sunlight.

Closing my eyes, I let the sounds around me consume me. Birds chirping, jets and planes in the background, humming from one of the female flock members, whispering between Gazzy and Iggy about bombs, and, what sounded like, _screaming_.

My eyes flashed open, I turned my head to see if anyone else had heard it. Apparently no one did. Not even Iggy.

I looked below us to see if anyone had seen us but the only below us was water. Then it hit me; my visions. Sometimes their very subtle, but sometimes they go as far as putting me into a comatose state. The subtle ones go from dreams to hearing things. But I don't understand the screaming; I don't know _who _was--or is going to be-- screaming. And why.

I furrowed my brows and closed my eyes again, hoping to get something more.

Then I heard it; a very faint voice saying '_Please! Don't die. You can't do this, not know, not yet! Please stay with me Aaron..._'. I instantly knew it to be Rose's voice.

God, I really needed to know _when _this was going to happen. But my gut feeling told me soon. _Very soon_.

* * *

Mwah. I left you with a small cliff! Bad me. Oh well, I like leaving cliffs'.

REVIEW!!! If you do I'll give you... give you, uh... A two liter bottle of Pepsi? One empty can of Pringles and one half full can of Pringles?

C'ya, oh, and it's like 3:30am right now so... And yeah, I'm still awake. If you don't know why, read the first AN.


	18. Chapter 18

I only have a few words. This chapter is going to be awesome. It has stuff to do with the future and past. And lots of powers. Mwah. Oh, and I'm thinking about starting a NCIS/Maximum Ride cross-over. Review and tell me if you do or don't!

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own.

* * *

Chapter 18: _Sometimes, All You Want To Do Is Go Back In Time And Stop This From Happening._

_

* * *

_

**__****_Previously:_**

_Then I heard it; a very faint voice saying '_Please! Don't die. You can't do this, not now, not yet! Please stay with me Aaron..._'. I instantly knew it to be Rose's voice._

_God, I really needed to know when this was going to happen. But my gut feeling told me soon. Very soon._

_

* * *

_

_**Melinda POV: **A few hours later..._

I still couldn't get those screams out of my head. '_Please! Don't die. You can't do this, not now, not yet! Please stay with me Aaron..._'. _Those _painful screams, all those painful screams, I was hearing every few minutes. Why was this happening? What did we--_she_--ever do to make them _kill_, or not yet kill (Make any sense?) Aaron? Why were they doing this to them, Max and Fang, Aaron and Rose, what in _hell _did they ever DO to them?!

I have no idea, but when I get more of a vision, I _swear _I'll kill the bustard who did it, or is planning to do it.

* * *

_**Rose POV: **Same time..._

Melinda has been acting very...off. Not her normal self. And she won't look me in the eyes. Something has to be wrong, she doesn't act like this for no reason.

And that reason _must _be very very bad, plus she looks like she's seen a ghost.

* * *

_**Third Person POV: Main Focus: **Phoenix._

Phoenix was pacing back and forth in a office-like room. This office-like room _was _his room. It had a plain hospital bed, closet, dresser, and desk. All the items were medal, minus the bedsheets and clothing...

_Goddamn it! _He thought angered, _Why won't he--they--say anything?! Those no good sons-of-bi--_

Phoenix had his rant cut off when a voice over the intercom said, "Report, Experiment Phoenix Fire, Dr. Higgins wishes to see you. I repeat, Dr. Higgins wishes to see you in her office." And the voice was cut off at the end.

He sighed, angered, again. Phoenix swiftly made his way to the door and slammed it open, not closing it as he walked powerfully down the grey hall, and into the office of Doctor Mia Higgins*.

"You called, Mia?" He asked. Phoenix had always had a small, _very small_, need to protect her even when she was in no danger. Maybe he had a crush, who knows?

Dr. Mia smiled slightly before saying, "Yes Phoenix, I did. I would like to know the process of the mission so far." She stated leaning forward, her light brown curls falling in front of her hazel-blue eyes.

Phoenix gazed into her eyes for a second, "I have not gotten much from the detainees. I have gotten that, in fact, the communication using ones mind is true." He stated, his hands behind his back--just like he was taught.

"Ah," Mia gave a small sigh, "Very nice work, Phoenix. You might want to try bringing up the girls they were talking about, that might get you somewhere." She said then added, "I'm very proud of you, you may be dismissed."

Phoenix smiled slightly, "Nice talking to you as always Mia." He respectfully dipped his head before walking out of her office and back into his room. If you could even call it that.

He closed the door behind him before walking over to his desk which held his lap-top. Phoenix opened up his lap-top and the screen was filled with encrypted things saying:

פרויקט העופות לופין:  
נושא צל שחור עדיין לומר שום דבר על הפרויקט, אמר, אולם נושא 2, פאנג, מגלה כמה פרטים על הפרויקט, אמר. הם לא אמרו שום דבר על כל הסוכנים, רק זה לזה.  
הם גם יכולים לקחת את הכאב טוב מאוד, נושא הצל נורה מספר קטן של ארבע פעמים, בעוד נושא 2 יש רק נורה אחת, בצד. נושא 2 הראה כבר סימנים של החלמה, בעוד נושא צל נרפאה כבר.  
לשניהם יש "נשמות תאומות" אבל 2 נושא מסרב להודות כי נושא 1, מקסימום רייד, הוא שלו.  
זהו ככל שיש לנו gotten,  
דו"ח שנכתב על ידי,  
הפניקס פ

Which easily translated from Hebrew to English saying:

_Project Avian Lupine:Subject Shadow black has yet to say anything about said project, however Subject 2, Fang, has disclosed some info on said project. They have not said anything to any agents, only to each other._

_They both can take pain very well, Subject Shadow has been shot a small number of four times, while Subject 2 has only been shot once, in the side. _

_Subject 2 has already shown signs of healing, while Subject Shadow has already healed._

_They both have 'soul mates' but Subject 2 is reluctant to admit that Subject 1, Maximum Ride, is his. This is as far as we have gotten, _

_Report written by, _

_Phoenix F._

Phoenix closed the lap-top slowly, he was going to have a lot of fun with this. But hopefully they didn't kill him for bringing up Max and Rose.

* * *

Yo, this is kind of like a filler, and I just finished and started it and it's 2:26am.

Remember review!!! And answer the question above in the first AN.


	19. Chapter 19

Okay, sorry 'bout last chappie. I had an idea but it was to soon in the story to put it in. And about the NCIS/Maximum Ride crossover, it's the total opposite of this story; the crossover has a plot but no name. Oh, and last chapter's * thing, Mia is a real person, my 7 year old cousin to be exact.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own MR, Pepsi, or anything else besides my OCs.

And if you want to know what Alec, Melinda, and the guys wolf forms look like, all the pics are on my profile!!!

* * *

Chapter 19: _Outraged And Understandable._

_**Third Person POV: Main Focus: **Phoenix, Aaron, and Fang._

The cell's door slammed open, and in walked a smirking Phoenix, holding something that looked like black and white photos.

He shut the door behind him and the cell plunged into darkness before there was a small _click! _and light filled the room.

"What the _hell _do you want, Phoenix?" Acidly spat Aaron.

Fang's eyes went from Aaron's glare at Phoenix to Phoenix's smirk and back again. This was really starting to confuse him.

Phoenix chuckled darkly, "And why is the little Flock coming here?" He shot back.

Widening his eyes a fraction, Fang's gaze focused on Phoenix.

"If you say that, where's the proof." That was Aaron again.

Again, Phoenix chuckled, "I knew you were going to ask that." He stated and dropped the black and white photos in front of the two prisoners.

Now that he had a closer look at them, Fang could see that the black and white photos were of the Flock, Rose, and another person he didn't know. Also, everybody in the photos had _wings_, like him. Actually the unknown girl looked _a lot _like him, almost like she was his twin or sister.

"How did you get these?" Fang spat, speaking for the first time.

Phoenix's gaze landed on him, "What? Are you protective of little Maxie? Oh, and Aaron, are you protective of your little Rosie?" He asked adding 'ie' to both names.

Both Aaron and Fang growled, and they were both pissed 'cause how in the name of God had they gotten these photos? They didn't have to wonder for long.

"What do you expect? This is Itex, anything it possible here." Said Phoenix dryly.

_Yeah, Itex has already proved that, with us. _Fang thought angrily.

Fang and Aaron continued glaring at Phoenix before he spoke again, "I can't wait to meet Max and Rose, but," He paused to laugh before speaking, "They won't find you alive, Aaron. Only bloody, gasping for breath.*"

Both Aaron and Fang's eyes almost fell out of their heads.

* * *

_**Rose POV: **Same time as line break right there^._

I suddenly had this sinking feeling, and I have no idea why. We were in Cyprus, the island was right across from Crete. I had changed the flight plans and after we left here we would head to somewhere in Lebanon and from there we would from the line to Jordan and head down to the Dead Sea.

We--the Flock, Melinda, and myself-- were in a simi-nice hotel but the bad thing was that anyone here only spoke Arabic, so me and Melinda had to translate everything. And let me tell you, there are a _bunch _of pervs here, mainly trying to hit on Max, Melinda, and, again, myself. Ugh, sometimes it gets sick. And the meaning of sick as in ugly. (It was really really weird having to translate...)

Meanwhile, I was walking down the hall to the soda machine. And to make it worse, there was a guy about 18-ish following me. Closely.

I had enough of this, I turned around swiftly and spat out, "ماذا بحق الجحيم الذي تريده؟" Which translates to 'What the hell do you want?'.

The guy had the nerve to _laugh_, "من الصعب التوقف عن اللعب للحصول على كتكوت. كنت أعلم أنك تريد بعض مني." Ugh, why would he even say 'Stop playing hard to get chick. You know you want some of me.' if he didn't _want _to get punched?

"الاستماع حتى أنت بي إي آر ، أنا لن أذهب إلى أي مكان معكم ، والتوقف عن ذلك. وإذا كنت لا تريد أن تكون في حالة غيبوبة ، يجب ان تذهب لتشغيل قبالة لكم أمي الطابق السفلي الخاص بك." I spat, that made me proud, I mean who would say 'Listen up you perv, I will never go ANYWHERE with you, so stop. And if you don't want to be in a coma, you should go run off to your mom's basement.'?

The guy wasn't fazed, "هيا ، غرفتي هو فقط بانخفاض القاعة. يمكنك تجلب لك الأصدقاء قليلا الساخنة أيضا. فقط نقول لهم لباس إلى أسفل ، نفس الشيء بالنسبة لك. وكنت استمع لي الكلبة." That blew it, I can't believe he said 'Come on, my room is just down the hall. You can bring you hot little friends, too. Just tell them to dress down, same goes for you. And you listen to me bitch.'.

I growled and before I could even understand what I did, my fist was connected to his face, and broken nose... Whoops! But he totally deserved it.

Perv Jr, that's his new name, started crying, like, bawling his eyes out. "Aww, did the wittle itty bitty baby get hurt?" I spoke in English, because Perv Jr had a English accent while specking Arabic.

His eyes widened, "You bi--" I cut him off by punching him again and walking back to the Flock's--girl members--room. I slammed the door shut behind me and Max, Nudge, and Angel looked over at me, I'm guessing that Melinda already knew what had just happened.

I'm also guessing Angel read my mind because she started giggling. Nudge and Max looked over at her and after a few seconds Nudge giggled along with Angel.

"Okay, _what _are you teo laughing about?" Max asked Angel and Nudge.

"There was another perv and he told her to bring us, me, you, and Rose, to his room but dressed down and told her that he tells Rose what to do." Melinda answered not even looking up from her lap-top that she brought with her.

Max looked at Melinda and then turned to me, "But why are they laughing? That's not funny..."

I rolled my eyes, "I punched him. Twice." I replied in a monotone. "And he started bawling his eyes out."

She blinked a few times, "Okay........ So, how are we going to break them--"

"Out. That's what I've been looking --meaning hacking-- at. And no, my lap-top can't be traced or tracked. I found the blueprints of the building and who's the director there; her name is Dr. Mia Higgins, she is very, er... Well trained. She was in an agency like Mossad, she was --and still is-- a trained assassin. The agency is called..." Melinda tapped a few keys and brought up a Wikipedia page, "The Israeli Special Forces Unit. She was born and trained to kill." Melinda hit a few more keys and a blueprint of a building came up. "This is the building their being kept in. They are most likely in the under ground floor, the good doctor's office is on the second floor right here." She pointed at a large room shape. "And this," She pointed to another room, but it was smaller and down the hall, "Is most likely _his _room." Melinda put an emphasis on 'his' meaning Phoenix.

"Have you been talking to Nudge to much?" I asked cocking my head to the side.

Both Nudge and Melinda smiled sheepishly. They both nodded their heads and looked away.

"Aw, crap, next thing ya know Mel's gonna like pink." I said cringing at the thought.

Nudge looked back at me, "Ooh, pink is SOOOO cute!! Isn't hot pink just the best?! It's so so so pretty! You and Max would look , like, awesome in pink! No, a pink dress!!! I don't see why you don't like dresses Max, they are the BEST! Do you like dresses Rose? You would look SO cute in a small black dress! Like those girls on TV, they always get little black dresses! Oh! I know this TV show that is like, so cool! It has like--" She was cut off my Melinda putting her hand over her mouth.

"Nudge, listen carefully because I will not repeat it. I DO NOT WEAR DRESSES, I NEVER WILL." I said glaring at her. Oh how much I despised dresses, you can't even sit down in them without flashing someone. Let alone kick ass.

Nudge looked slightly scared, "Okay." She mumbled behind Melinda's hand. This was going to be fun.

* * *

_**Melinda POV: **Two and a half hours later..._

_You should tell them. _Angel was saying in my mind. Yeah, she found out about my vision of Rose telling Aaron not to die, and guess what. I still haven't gotten anything else! Yay me! Not.

I sighed and rolled over in the hotel bed, _Not yet. I haven't gotten enough info. _I 'told' her.

Sigh, I wish I could get something more than just this.

* * *

**Meanings:**

* Hehe, NCIS quote right there. It's said by Ziva to Tony in the last episode of season 6; Aliyah.

So, tell me if I should do a NCIS/Maximum Ride crossover! Which is code for, please freaking review!


	20. Chapter 20

Okay, just so you know this story is going to have a lot of quotes from NCIS/CSI/Bones/Criminal Minds/Grey's Anatomy/Dark Angel/and Charmed. Oh, and about my crossover, the first chapter has over 27,084 words, and I'm still writing it.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Maximum Ride, I DO own Rose, Aaron, Phoenix, Melinda, Alec, Jared, Mia...ect ect ect.

Oh, and I'm really REALLY sor--I'm not going to apologise; it's a sign of weakness. (See? There I go with a NCIS quote...)

* * *

Chapter 20: _Assassin._

_**Third Person POV: Main Focus: **Dr. Mia Higgins._

Mia let out a small laugh, she had Phoenix wrapped around her little finger. Both of them didn't have any feelings, or at least Mia thought that. They both were-- and still are --trained assassin, they were born and trained to kill.

Never once did the doctor regret killing a victim, why would she? They meant nothing to her so why would she care? Why would she have remorse?

She sighed and picked up the phone and dialed a few numbers and held it to her ear, "This is Dr. Higgins, tell Phoenix to come to my office." Before the person on the other line said anything she hung up.

About a minute later, Phoenix entered Mia's office for the second time that day. "You called." It was more of a statement than a question.

The doctor leaned back in her chair, "Yes, Phoenix, I did. How are the subjects doing?" She asked, she didn't want anyone of them dieing before they got the information she needed.

"Subject Black has two gunshot wounds to the right shoulder and one to the left, nothing to badly damaged. Subject 2 has one gunshot to the side, the bullet nicked the forth and fifth ribs, the bottom of a lung, and is lodged in one of the false ribs. Still nothing bad." Said Phoenix.

Mia smiled, "Good. We can't have them die just yet, not enough information yet."

Phoenix took a step towards the 20-year-old director, "Your plan worked. They got provoked by talking about their other halves." He said in a monotone.

The Director leaned forward, "That's good. Any idea of when they are going to attack?" She asked.

He nodded one quick time, "Yes, they are to arrive in two days."

Mia's smile got bigger, "Very nice work Phoenix. How many of them?"

"Seven in the air, and one other experiment." Phoenix said.

"You may be dismissed." She said with a wave of the hand.

Phoenix nodded once and walked out of a room.

_He's still as blind as a bat. _She thought. _He still doesn't know about her, I mean, the 'her' as in his own twin. Ugh, I thought the new age assassins were smart, guess I'm wrong._

_

* * *

_

_**Melinda POV: **One day after last good guy POV._

This is... So weird. I had just got a vision and guess what. Phoenix has a freakin' twin! How can he be so oblivious to that? Well that answer is still unknown to me.

We were flying, yes, I wasn't paying attention while flying while thinking and I...er...flew into something-- someone... Iggy.

"Owwwwwwwww..." Me and Iggy both groaned.

"Why? Why did you do that?" Iggy questioned.

I glared at him, "It's not my fault! I was thinking... Wait, that came out wrong. I was trying to figure something out about a vision."

"What!? Why didn't you say something?" That was a very ticked off Max.

I turned my glare to her, "Because, wouldn't _you _try to figure out how Phoenix doesn't know that he has a twin?!"

That got everyone staring at me.

"What?" Max.

"Oh God." Rose.

"Huh?" Iggy and Gazzy.

"Holy cow." Nudge.

"That's gotta be bad." Total.

"Should have said something sooner." Angel in a sing-song voice.

"So, what is she or he like?" Rose asked cocking an eyebrow.

"She is a she, she looks just like Phoenix but has blue flashes in stead of red, and she can control water. Oh, and she's on our side." I said the last happily.

Rose stared at me for a second, "So she's good, that's to our advantage." She said to herself.

I nodded, "Yes, she is." I said going back to flying. We were somewhere near the tip of Israel, and we would get to where we needed to be within a day.

* * *

**_Rose POV_**

Melinda nodded, "Yes, she is."

Good, this is very good. Very good for Rose. Great, now I'm talking like a metal person.

I sighed and sped up some. I easily made it up to the front with Max in three seconds.

"Do you have a sinking feeling something bad is going to happen?" I asked.

Max turned to me, "Yeah... You to, huh?" She asked shaking her head.

"Yup, and I don't like this at all. It feels like something really bad is going to happen; worse than someone getting kidnapped." I said to myself and sighed again.

I really need to stop this 'talking about yourself in third person' and 'talking to myself' stuff.

* * *

_**Phoenix POV: **After Last Third Person._

I nodded and walked out of her office.

Why did I feel like Mia was keeping something from me?

* * *

Oooh, minor cliffhanger!

Hm, anything else? No, well review and I might get over my writers' block.


	21. Chapter 21

Rose: Why the hell did you take me out of the story?

Me: Because, I needed a plot bunny.

Rose: WHAT THE HELL?! I am NOT a plot bunny!

Me: -Laughs- Sure, whatever. So, Rose, by the way you look, I could be your twin. -evil smiles- -holds up knife in the light-

Rose: God help me now...

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Maximum Ride. If I did, Fang wouldn't have left.

Me: If I were to get a plot animal, what would it be, what would it look like, and what would be it's name?

Rose: It would be black, dark purple, and red, it would be a flying... cat and it's name would be Tali.

Me: -giggles like the girl I am not- Yes, I am that obsessed with NCIS. If you do not know what I'm talking about, Tali is Ziva's dead sister.

Rose: -Gibbs Slaps- Stop right there with the NCIS stuff.

Me: -glares- Don't make me make you get shot.

Rose: -looks down- Fine...

* * *

Chapter 21: _We're Here To Save The Day. Or Not._

_**Rose POV: **The Next Day._

We were only twenty miles away from the Dead Sea, but it would take about an hour to find out where the building Aaron and Fang were at. Also, it would take another two hours to infiltrate the building without being caught.

"Are we there yet?" Nudge asked, flapping her wings slowly.

I groaned and ran a hand through my hair, "No Nudge, and we weren't there five, ten, fourteen, and twenty minutes ago either!" I hissed. See? This is why I am never going to have kids, if I can even have them. Wow. Where did that thought come from?

_You miss Aaron. _Angel chimed in my head.

I turned to her, "Yeah, I do, but why would I think... _that_?" I asked with an arched eyebrow.

Angel just giggled and flew to where Nudge was, who, after a few seconds, was laughing also.

I sighed and flew up to Melinda and Max, who were talking intently about something but stopped abruptly when I got within ear-shot.

"What are you guys talking about?"

* * *

_**Max POV**_

"How can he die?" I questioned Melinda.

"I don't know! That's what I've been trying to find out! It's just _not _coming! I don't even know how or even _when _it's going to happen!" Melinda said frustrated.

We both shut up when we saw Rose get within ear-shot. She flew up to us, "What are you guys talking about?" She asked.

"Twilight." Melinda said no to quickly. I got her logic. What? Twilight is a subject everyone can fall back on.

Rose scoffed, "Max is a Twilight fan?"

"No, I'm not. Melinda here was trying to get me into Twilight here and I really, _really_, don't want to." I shot Melinda a glare.

She laughed, "I'm right there with ya Max. Anyway, Melinda, why do you even like it?" Rose asked me.

"Because it has vampires. Granted it has sparkily stalker vampires. But I mainly like the pack." Thank God for her smartness.

"Oo-kay... I'm going to fly back slowly now..." She said slowly and dropped back to Nudge and Angel.

I looked at Melinda, "Well that was close." I whispered.

"Sure was."

* * *

_**Fang POV: **Same time._

"When are they going to be here?" I whispered into the darkness. So far we had been upgraded to handcuffs, but not the medal kind, the kind that mall cops use. Oh, and we had black cloth sacks placed over our heads.

Aaron sighed, "Soon." He answered simply.

Okay, I now know why people get pissed off when I don't talk.

* * *

_**Dr. Higgins POV**_

Damn. They're almost here. They can't be here, not yet at least.

"Phoenix!" I called out after I saw him pass my office door.

Phoenix quickly turned around and walking into my office, "What?" He spat acidly.

I raised an eyebrow, "Gather the best team to hold off the experiments coming. Do not, and I repeat, do _not_, kill them." I said leaning back in my chair.

He smiled wickedly, "Will do."

* * *

_**Melinda POV**_

"Rose! Duck!" I yelled out just as an Eraser took a swing at Rose, but luckily she ducked.

"BEHIND YOU!" Angel screamed at me.

I quickly turned around and caught the fist that was about to hit the back of my neck. "Bad idea." I hissed.

I shot my leg up and kicked the Eraser in...well, the place he _did not _want to be kicked.

The Eraser fell towards the land below us and landed with a puff of dust came around him.

Then I felt a hand and cloth cover my mouth and everything went black.

* * *

_**Max POV**_

I saw an Eraser put a cloth over Melinda's mouth and she fell limp.

And the the same thing happened to me.

The cloth and furry hand covered my mouth and I passed out.

* * *

_**Rose POV**_

I watched as everyone passed out one by one and knew I was next.

But I was fighting my ass off.

Sadly, my fighting didn't last long because one of the bigger Erasers got me in a head lock and everything started to go fuzzy.

Well this isn't good.

* * *

Rose: So, I thought you said you now had a flying plot cat. Where is she?

Me: Right here. -holds up Tali- But I don't know what she's saying.

Tali: Mew merw mew. Meeerrp. Meerow mer meer.

Rose: She says; 'Why, Dani, why? Idiot. Let me go.'

Me: -eye widened- How could you Tali? After I gave you wings.

Tali: Mewer, eerep meeerrp, mewr wer pur mwerw mer metrs merm merer wmiwgs?

Rose: She says; 'Because, you idiot, how is it normal for cats to have wings?'

Me: I made you, I can kill you too. -growls-

Rose&Tali: -shuts up-

Me: REVIEW!


	22. Chapter 22

~Rose POV: A/N~

Me: Say it Tali.

Tali: -speaking in flying cat- _Dani does not own anything. JP does, she does not. Even though she is very weird..._

Dani/JJ: -confused- What did she just say? I don't speak flying cat.

Me: She said the disclaimer, Jay. -rolls eyes-

Dani/JJ: Fine. -glares-

Me: Oh, and look out for a NCIS thing. You'll be able to find it if you know NCIS. -disappears in puff of purple and black smoke-

Dani/JJ: WARNING: This chapter might be a little suckish because I have writers' block.

* * *

Chapter 22: _It's Not Over. Yet._

**_Rose POV: _**_Three__ Days Later._

I shifted and my cheek hit the cold hard floor.

"Ow." I mumbled and the atmosphere changed. "Who's there?" I spat into the darkness.

"I'm me." Iggy.

"Gasman." Gazzy.

"Okay, OW!" Nudge.

"Wha's goin' on?" A very drunk sounding Melinda.

"Where is 'there'?" Max.

"They have freaking _dog _cuffs?" Total.

"Rose?" Aaron. Wait. AARON?!

"Aaron?" My voice broke.

"Hold up. If he's here, where's Fang?" Max asked.

There was a shuffle, "Right here, Max." Fang's voice came from somewhere to my right.

I could almost feel the smile coming off of Max, but she would probably never admit that.

Before anybody could move or speak, the medal door slammed open and the sound rebounded off of the hard wall, making almost everyone cover their ears.

"Well well well. Look what we have here. I didn't expect ya to wake up so soon." Greeeeeeeeeat, now Phoenix is here. That just makes my life more than just hell. It makes it hell without chocolate and bacon. And Pepsi. You can never forget the Pepsi.

I growled and tried to lash out but my hands were cuffed and the cuffs were connect to the wall, "What do you want?" I hissed.

"All of you dead." Phoenix answered smirking.

After he said that it was deathly (No pun intended) quiet around the whole room-cell-thing.

Phoenix laughed evilly, "Well I have to. Don't kill each other." He said and left the room, but, oddly, he left the light on.

"Well that was odd..." Yep, that's me.

* * *

_**Third Person POV: Main Focus: **Phoenix._

Phoenix closed the cell door and started walking down the plain white hall. He stopped once upon the director's office and walked in, to which raged the director.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Mia asked standing up, "You know better than that. You don't just come waltzing in here."

The teen smirked, "The detainees have all woken up, just thought I'd tell you, Madame Director." Phoenix said in a cold tone.

The 'madame' part pissed Dr. Higgins off even more, "Disarm your weapon and put in on the desk and then get yourself out of my sight." She spat.

His smirk only got bigger as he disarmed his gun and placed it in front of Mia and swiftly walked out of the room.

* * *

_**Naida (Phoenix's Twin) POV**_

I blinked my eyes a few times and looked around. Great, I was in a dog cage again. Do the Whitecoats even see how ironic it is to put a part _CAT _and bird hybrid in a _dog _cage?

Those damned Whitecoats don't know anything! Let alone how to treat a person.

Hell, I haven't even been in the real world and I'm sixteen!

My thoughts were cut off by the sound of...a dog barking? That's just freaky.

* * *

_**Total POV: **Few Minute Earlier._

"Guys." I said trying to stop all the bird kids' bickering.

They didn't even notice I had said something.

"Guys!" I spoke a little louder.

They still didn't notice.

"GUYS!" I yelled while barking. Yes, barking as in like a dog.

All the bird kids shut up and looked at me, "What is it Total?" Rose asked with an arched brow.

"I smell a cat-bird-human hybrid." I stated coldly.

Rose rolled her eyes, "Yes, we already know that Phoenix was here, you don't have to say it again."

I glared at her, "Oh, then I shouldn't tell you that the hybrid I smell is female."

That surprised everyone.

Melinda turned to Max and Rose, "I think it might be Phoenix's twin." She said.

That stunned Aaron and Fang into more silence, "What?" Aaron asked confused.

"Phoenix has a twin but she's on our side and they don't know about each other. His twin is also more cat than him. Oh, and Fang, that's Melinda. She's a witch and she can see the future." I said laying down on the cell floor.

Fang just stared at me with an emotionless mask.

One word; awkward.

* * *

_**Naida POV**_

My ears pricked at the sound of the dog barking. Oh, and just so you know, I have cat ears. They're the same color as my hair; dark brown. And no, I do not have a tail. But that would be weird if I did, 'cause how could you wear jeans? Never mind...

But anyway, it sounded like the dog actually _said _something. Well, I would not be surprised.

Yeah, that's my life. A talking dog is normal for me.

* * *

_**Fang POV**_

I just stared at Total like the crazy dog he was. Melinda was the person in the photos I didn't know; but the weirdest thing was was that she actually looked like me.

"A..._witch_?" I asked, mildly confused. I know I shouldn't have been; but, hell, wouldn't you be too?

"Oh don't be so shocked. If I wanted to I could make you spill your guts, literally." Melinda snapped.

Everyone turned to her, "What?" We all asked, which made all the voices louder than they really were.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Someone's muffled voice yelled, "I'M TRYING TO GET SOME SLEEP!"

With that said, we all turned to the back wall; this was getting freakier than people with wings.

* * *

_**Naida POV**_

"What?" Asked loud voices.

I groaned, "SHUT THE HELL UP! I'M TRYING TO GET SOME SLEEP!" I yelled loudly.

My yelling shut them all up.

_Who are you? _Asked a young voice in my head.

I yelped and jumped, which only lead me to hit my head on the top of the crate and make the crate tip over.

"DAMN IT!" I screamed as the crate crashed to the floor.

My head hit the floor hardly and I felt sick.

_Naida. _I answered the voice.

"Her name is Naida." Spoke the same voice from my head but it was muffled through the wall.

I groaned again and carefully pushed the crate back over, _What about your name and your friends' names? _I asked.

_Angel. _The angelic voice answered, _If you ever see us; Max is the leader; she has blondish-brownish hair. Fang has black eyes and black hair. Iggy has reddish blond hair and cloudy blue eyes. Nudge had wild brown hair and brown eyes. Gazzy, my brother, has blond hair and blue eyes like me. And then the people we met a little while ago; Rose has brown-blond-red hair and green eyes. Aaron has black hair and dark blue eyes. Melinda has black hair and black eyes. That's it. Oh, and Total, my dog. He's a little black dog._

_If you want to know what I look like; I have dark brown hair and hazel eyes. But my eyes also have blue. _I said back. _Wait, is Fang and Melinda brother and sister or something?_

Angel laughed in my head, _No, but everyone thinks that._

I sighed, _If you don't mind; I'm going to sleep now._

_

* * *

_~Rose POV: A/N~

Dani/JJ: So... I have writers' blockage. AKA, writers' block. So, in turn, I will not be age to update soon, just until my writers' blockage had passed.

Me: -groans- WILL YOU STOP TALKING LIKE THAT!?!? -glares-

Dani/JJ: -glares an icey glare- Stop talking like what, Rose? DO not make me pull Melinda out of the story too.

Tali: -hisses- _Rose, can you please blow her up._

Me: -rolls eyes- No, Tali, my powers do not work outside the story. But I still do have wings. -smiles evilly- -thinks- _Maybe I can finally escape!_

Tali: _Please review or else Dani will make me sleep with the dogs. Literally._


	23. Chapter 23

**IMPORTANT: **I have a poll on my profile. And it is important to the story's future. Very important. Oh, and I posted a link to what Mia looks like.

Me: So... Tali's gone.

Rose: And _why _is Tali gone?

Me: She was meowing her head off. So now we have a flying mountain lion named Nala. But this time Nala is crimson red and dark purple. With ice blue eyes.

Nala: And _why _do I have to be crimson red and dark purple?

Me: YES! She speaks English! Oh, and you are those colors because they are two out of my three favorite colors.

Nala: -sighs- Don't even ask anything else.

**DISCLAIMER: **-Rose speaking- Dani does not own anything. Well, she does own that damn alarm clock that goes off at 4:30am...

Me: Okay, so all you need to know about this chapter is that it has every girl's POV, minus Nudge and Angel. Oh, and I'm working on a one-shot of Rose and Aaron meeting for the first time.

Oh, and this is a minor filler chapter.

* * *

Chapter 23: _Never Underestimate A Girl._

_**Mia Higgins POV: **Twenty Minutes After Last Chapter._

"They're all distressed, but the older females are the most." Phoenix said.

I looked up at him with raised eyebrows, "Your work is almost done." I stood up and walked past him to the door, "Come with me." I said smiling.

I was going to make this hell for them.

* * *

_**Rose POV**_

It was about, I don't know, maybe ten minutes since Angel talked to Phoenix's twin, Naida. But, of course, the silence had to be broken.

The door slammed open again and a twenty-ish year old lady, Phoenix, and two heavily muscled men walked in.

And by what I could tell, the lady was the director. "Ooh, we're so bad we get the director to come and get us!" I said in mock happiness.

That ticked her off. She walked right up to me and slapped me across the face.

I, along with everyone else, stared at her in shock. The director turned back to the men and Phoenix, "You know who to get." She spoke in a slight accent that I thought to be...Irish maybe?

The two men split up and went to Melinda and Max, while Phoenix walked over to me with a smirk on his face. "Time to go, Rosie."

I growled at him but then stopped when I noticed he was undoing the chain-cuff-things. "Where are you taking us?" I asked once her stood me up and started dragging me towards the door.

Phoenix laughed, "You'll find out soon enough." I glanced back at Aaron before being whisked out of the cell-room-thing.

I had a bad feeling about this...

* * *

_**Naida POV**_

The sound of someone slapping someone woke me up.

I looked around then realized that I was the only one in the room; like always.

About five minutes passed before I heard the door to the room I was staying in open. Then my cage door opened and someone yanked me out.

"What the hell?!" I spat in the persons face. Literally.

The person slapped me and then dragged me out of the room and down the white hallways.

He, the person from before, opened a door to my left and pushed me in before closing it.

I landed on my hands and knees, "Mean much?!" I yelled at the door. I cursed under my breath and turned away from the door.

My eyes landed on three girls around my age, and I recognized them from the people Angel had told me about. "Okay, if you're here, where's Angel and everyone else?" I asked.

That shocked the person that looked like Max, "How do you know Angel?" She hissed. Not literally.

I rolled my eyes, "I was the person who she was talking to earlier. Y'know, the person who yelled and who's part cat." I prompted and tucked my hair behind my ears to show my ears.

"Ah, so you're Naida." The person named Rose stated.

I nodded and made my way over to them, "Do you have any idea as to why we're here?" I asked sitting in front of the other sitting girls.

"Nope. They might want to break us, but I really do not know." Melinda said sighing.

"I'm just wondering, but who was the person that got slapped? Because it was so loud I actually woke up; and I'm a heavy sleeper." I asked rubbing my own slapped cheek.

Rose sighed, "I did by the damn director. Who knew she had a temper?" She said sarcastically.

I groaned and closed my slitted eyes, "Why does it have to be so freaking bright in here?" I sighed, "Do any of you have a plan to get out of here? I mean, I've been trying to come up with a plan all my life but I've always been stopped. Damn my klutziness..." I trailed off.

* * *

_**Max POV**_

Rose, Melinda, and Naida were all laying on the ground now. And it was unnervingly quiet. Too quiet. Crap, I've been watching to much TV in the hotels we've stayed at.

"Why did they only take us?" I asked, breaking the silence.

The three turned to me, "Well, we--Rose, you, and I--reacted the most to what Phoenix said, so there's our reason but I don't get why Naida is here." Melinda answered.

"Wait. Who's Phoenix?" Naida asked cocking her head to the side truly looking cat-like.

Rose, Melinda, and I all looked down, not wanting to tell her that her twin was a murdering psychopath.

"Tell me. Now." She hissed. Literally.

I looked up and took a deep breath, "You're not going to believe us. Are you sure you want to know?" I asked.

"Oui." She said, her voice having no emotion at all.

"What?" I said confused. I only know one language; English.

She rolled her eyes, "Oui means yes. Now _tell me_." Naida prompted.

"He's your twin. He's also a murdering psychopath. Phoenix looks just like you but doesn't have the cat ears or the blue in your eyes." Melinda blurted.

Silence fell over us girls once again, "I believe you." Naida said.

We all sighed in relief, "Thank God." Rose muttered, "Now we need a plan."

"Okay. Since they put us in here, if we don't do anything they are going to come in and check. I say that when they do, we fight. We have a higher change of winning because of our powers. But the goal is to get back to the others and not get killed. Got it?" I planned out.

They nodded but stayed silent, which seemed to happen a lot lately.

* * *

_**Melinda POV: **Ten Minutes Later._

The men had come in about two minutes after Max finished saying her plan and the fight had just finished up.

Now we were being dragged down the hall by four very bloody and broken men. Us girls didn't even have a cut on us, which was lucky.

The man dragging me pushed the door open, through us in, and slammed the door shut.

"Who are you?" Nudge asked Naida. "Ooh, you're really pretty! Aw, you have cat ears!! Wait, how can you have cat ears? I mean--mphmh." She got cut off but Gazzy's hand over her mouth.

"What the hell happened? How come those guys looked like they were put in a blender and you look perfectly fine?" Aaron asked.

* * *

_**Third Person POV: Main Focus: **Rose, Melinda, Max, and Naida._

"What the hell happened? How come those guys looked like they were put in a blender and you look perfectly fine?" Aaron asked.

The four oldest girls turned to each other and smiled evilly then turned back, "Never underestimate a girl."

* * *

Rose: Well that sucked.

Me: -glares- Not my fault that I haven't slept in a long time. I'm about to pass out from not getting enough sleep and it's 5:58PM.

Nala&Rose: -sighs- If you do not review we will die a... -looks at sheet with script- a slow and painful death by getting killed by a... -eyes widen-- a PAPERCLIP?

Me: -grins evilly- Yes, a paperclip.


	24. Chapter 24

Yo, so when I say 'I have a poll on my profile', I mean VOTE! Oh, and my lap-top crashed so.... Yeah, and while my computer crashed, I was writing this chapter. And it was late so I don't really remember it.... Sorry last chapter sucked so much.....

Rose: -overtone- Disclaimer...

Me: Oh! Yeah, time for disclaimer.

**DISCLAIMER: **Je ne possède pas Maximum Ride ou rien à voir avec elle. Je ne mes propres CO et rien d'autre.

Rose: Translation is; **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Maximum Ride or anything to do with it. I do own my OCs and nothing else. Wait, since _when _did you speak French?

Me: Since now.

Nala: Crazy NCIS addicted lady.......

Me: -glares- Don't make me Gibbs-Slap you.

Nala: See what I mean?

* * *

Chapter 24: _To Be An Assassin Or Not To Be An Assassin._

_**Rose POV: **One Day Later._

I knew that Aaron was having flashbacks. He had that distant look in his eyes that had the same hardness from when I first met him. Aaron was remembering things from when he was working for Itex.

That was the reason we were here-- No, _I _was the reason that we were here, in this cell, in the middle of the freaking Dead Sea. I know that you are wondering the reason I'm blaming myself, right? Yeah, that reason is because I was the one that changed Aaron from that cold heartless bastard to what he was now. And yes, I do know I just called my soul mate a bastard; but it's true, he w_as _a bastard.

Anyway, Naida was still in the same cell as us; either it was a mistake or it was an order from the Madame Director; and again, yes, I only do that to piss her off. But of course, every time I said that I got slapped. Cue the eye roll.

Yeah, my mind has been spacing a lot lately. I think it was something in that chloroform from almost a week ago... Or it could just be me.

"Rose?" I heard a faint voice say. "Rose... ROSE!" I yelped when Total yelled in my ear. "Stop undressing Aaron with your eyes; it's getting weird."

I glared at him, "I was only thinking; nothing more, nothing less." I spat.

"Whatever..." He mumbled.

I rolled my eyes, "Just shut up or I'll eat you. And yes, I _am _that hungry." I said and licked my lips just to add to the effect.

Total's eyes widened, "You wouldn't." He said hopefully.

"I would." I said with a sly smile.

"Shut up or I'll eat you all." Iggy cursed loudly.

Max cleared her throat and we all fell silent.

Did I ever say how much I hate being in a room with annoying people?

* * *

_**Third Person POV: Main Focus: **Phoenix._

Phoenix sat back in his chair and laughed. In front of him was a screen that focused on the whole Flock, and someone he didn't know.

Right now the hybrids were fighting about food and eating each other, and to admit it, it was damn funny.

The human-avian-feline hybrid sighed and flipped the video camera feed to the one in the Director's office.

On the screen was Doctor Mia Higgins glaring at the vice director, also, Mia had a gun pointed at the vice's forehead.

Phoenix smirked at he watched the director slowly walk up to her predecessor and hold the gun barrel lightly on the vice's forehead. He also noticed that the director's gun had a slender silencer screwed onto the barrel.

Whatever argument the Director and Vice Director had gotten into had resulted in the vice dead on impact with the floor. The Director truly was a cold hearted female dog.

"Damn. Now I have to find another Vice for the sixteenth time this year..."

* * *

_**Aaron POV**_

_Pop!_

My head snapped up when I heard the tell-tale sound of a silenced gun-shot. "Gun-shot." I stated emotionlessly.

"What?" Rose asked with wide eyes.

"I heard a silenced gun-shot. Meaning, someone shot a gun with a silencer on it." I said and closed my eyes, the memories of when I worked with Phoenix flashing behind the lids.

Maybe getting myself sent to California wasn't such a good idea.

* * *

_**Rose POV**_

Damn it. The people holding us had guns. Well, of course they had guns, they were trained assassins. But just because we were here, Aaron was having regrets of meeting me.

This was all _my _fault.

* * *

_**Melinda POV**_

Oh my friggin' God. Those insane loonies twisted the formula in the anthrax so that it would kill _anyone _once exposed to it.

Those goddamn bastards were going to kill half the people in the world.

* * *

Me: Hehe, I had to get some cussing out of my mind so, in turn, there is a lot of 'damn's in here.

Rose: Ooh! Tell them about the bet with Caroline!

Me: Since when were you and my MOM on a first name bases?

Rose: -smirks- Since now. NOW TELL THEM!

Me: Fine. You know the SOLs I mentioned in a earlier chapter? Yeah, well that was only the writing one. So since my mom always bets me something if I get a perfect score (Which is 600) this time I said if I get another 600, I get any cell phone of my choice. And if you don't know me, I got my lap-top by two 600s.

Rose: Tell them what kind of phone!

Me: -rolls eyes- I said the phone would have to be an iPhone. Happy now Rose?

Rose: No. We got no reviews for the last chapter. I almost cried. And I never cry.

Me: So, if you do not want Rose to cry, freaking REVIEW!


	25. Chapter 25

Hi peeps. So.......... I have my English, Math, and Civics SOLs next week so I'll be cramming for them, I might not be able to update this week or the next, just warning ya.

**DISCLAIMER: **I no own.

Oh, and I thank maispecialk for giving me some ideas. This is an awesome chapter, well, at least that's what I think...

* * *

Chapter 25: _Get Out Alive._

_**Rose POV: **__The Next Day…_

Melinda had told us about the Whitecoats plans to kill half the people in the world. This was bad; no, this was very very very very _very _bad.

I also had a feeling something bad was going to happen to one of us. But I just looked over that thought and focused on what was going on right now.

"Okay, so what's the plan?" I asked intently.

"They're going to try the anthrax on the experiments here; which includes us. I do not think there _is _anything we can do but wait." Melinda said sadly while shaking her head.

Nudge looked up at me, scared, "They has to be something we can do! I can't just die like some nobody! How—" I cut her off.

"Nudge, they, the Whitecoats, see you along with the rest of us as nobodies. When Mel says there's nothing for us to do; there _is _nothing for us to do." I said softly, trying not to make her cry. Which happened about an hour ago…. God, I'm not good with kids.

"I don't know what to do." We all turned to Max in shock.

"Who are you and what have you done with the real Max?" Total asked backing into a corner of the cell.

"I just don't know what to do anymore. This isn't something we can beat. We _are _going to die, aren't we?" Max said sighing softly.

Where _has _the real Max gone?

* * *

**_Max POV_**

I can't believe I just said that. I didn't _even _say it, what I 'said' was what I thought. Maybe it's a new power. Like, projecting my thoughts as words? Or I just wasn't paying attention and said my thoughts out loud.

_Anything is possible, Maximum. There is something bad that will happen if you do not stop this. _Ah, so now the Voice decides to stop by.

_Oh, shut the hell up. I don't give a damn about your mojo crap. _I thought back. Wait, I just broke one of my own rules.

"Max? You okay?" Fang asked showing no emotion, again.

I nodded slowly, "Yeah, just thinking. And talking to our old buddy, Voice." I said smugly.

Fang nodded and leaned back against the wall.

Hm, he's more silent than before…. "Fang, are _you _okay?" I asked softly. I know, the Maximum Ride asking something softly.

Fang looked back at me with something in his eyes that I hadn't seen before, "Yeah, just thinking." He answered. Why did I have the feeling that he wanted to add 'about you' after thinking…?

* * *

_**Rose POV: **__Five Minutes Later._

Ugh, we were being dragged out of the cell _again_. But this time everyone was being dragged out, not just us girls.

"Come on freaks, MOVE!" An Eraser barked at us.

"Whom are you talking to? You're more of a freak than us." I said rolling my eyes, which only got my Eraser to drag his claws across my cheek.

I growled and kicked my leg out behind me, which resulted in the Eraser that was pushing me to drop to the floor.

One of the Erasers that wasn't holding one of us came up and slapped me on the cheek that had the cuts on it. "Come on, now." He growled and pushed me forward.

I hissed under my breath but allowed myself to be pushed.

It was another few minutes before we arrived at medal double door. We all stepped inside, and by we, I meant the Erasers also.

Then the door closed behind us and all of us could hear the locks being done up.

"What's going on?" One Eraser asked franticly.

"_You are all subjects of our genetically enhanced anthrax._" Said the Director's voice from overhead.

I then noticed that there were other experiments in the arena thing we were in.

This was bad.

I heard the creaking of the vents of the large arena opening, when my head snapped up, I gasped. There was a fine white mist falling down over us. By us I mean, the Flock, the rest of the Erasers, and a few other experiments.

This was it; this was the end of my life. Wait just a minute. I felt as the anthrax mist settled on my skin but there wasn't any effect. Casting my gaze away from the vents, I looked around. The only people standing were the Flock.

Wait, only the Flock... My eyes darted around and found who I was looking for.

Aaron was on the ground of the arena, gasping for air like some type of fish out of water. All the Erasers were already dead or close to dead. And like I said before, the only people standing were the Flock, the avian hybrids.

Snapping out of my thoughts, I ran over to Aaron and knelt next to him, also holding him up so that he could breath a little better. But it wasn't doing much good.

"Please! Don't die. You can't do this, not now, not yet! Please stay with me Aaron..." I begged, but I could see the distant look in his glassy eyes.

* * *

_**Melinda POV**_

Crap, it was happening and we could do nothing about it...

* * *

HA! I left you with a cliff hanger.

Rose: Review if you want more!

Me: Yes, you have to review. Review help me think better.


	26. Chapter 26

Holy freaking crap. I just learned that because I'm smart and I failed a grade when I was younger, I can have two school years in one school year so that it was like I never failed the first grade. Good thing I have nice-ish (Note the 'ish') teachers, because I was one out of the three people chosen for this. And my school has like 800 people in it!

And, I just watched the Super Natural season finale. It was freakin' AWESOME! If you've seen it, you would understand. But I'm not kidding, and then at the end it showed a scene of Sam, who was(is?) dead. It was weird, but awesome.

Rose: Get to the point.

Me: Well, the thing I just typed out caused my mom to be speechless, and if I don't get a 600 on a SOL, this grade skip will allow me to get an iPhone no matter what!

Rose: NOT THAT POINT! I meant the disclaimer.

Me: -glares- Fine, spoil my happiness...

**DISCLAIMER:** Ich besitze kein Maximum Ride, und ich auch nie tun. Ich wette, das ist der erste deutsche Haftungsausschluss.

Rose: -growls- Translation: **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Maximum Ride, and I never will. I bet this is the first German disclaimer.

Me: Oh, and it has been brought to my attention that some of you have been wondering what happened to Jar-Head. Well, he's lost at sea. No, I'm not kidding. I'll put the back story later in this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 26: _Okay, I'm Confused._

_**Rose POV**_

_Damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it! There has to be a way to save him, there _has_ to. _I thought franticly.

"ANGEL!" I yelled with one thought in my mind; I have to save him.

I heard small foot-falls behind me, "What can I do?" Angel asked softly while crouching down next to me.

"I- I don't know. Just do _something_!" I yelled mainly to myself.

Angel looked at me in dread, "I can't reach him, I can't do anything." She whispered, already close to tears.

Then everything seemed to slow down, and no, I'm not kidding.

There was a blue-green-white-ish ripple in the air next to me and Angel.

Anyone else have feeling that this is going to be weird?

* * *

_**Future Melinda POV: **A Few Minutes Before, Ten Years In The Future._

"Max! Rose! Get your asses down here, NOW! Aaron's about to die in five minutes! Rose, grab the antidote!" I barked at the girls from the bottom of the stairs.

"Coming!" They both yelled back and almost ran down the stairs.

I sighed, it was ten years ago this day that my best friend's life fell apart because of Aaron's death. We, all of us, had spent six damn years trying to come up with an antidote for the anthrax so that when the say came, we could go back and save him. Which was possible because six years ago, I learned I could time travel.

"Okay, I got it. Now let's do this." Rose said smiling a little.

"Good." I said and closed my eyes.

I took a deep breath and concentrated on the day that we wanted to go to. When I opened my eyes, there was a ripple in the space in front of the three of us.

"Ready." I stated before taking the first step in, the other two following closely.

Right when I stepped in, I closed my eyes, because, well, ya get kind dizzy while time traveling. Then I felt the normal rush of cold air that came when traveling.

We were actually going to save him.

* * *

_**Rose POV**_

I watched in confusion as three women in their mid 20s stepped out of the ripple.

"What the hell?" I asked without thinking.

"Rose, get the antidote and administer it now. Max, find a way the break all of us out of here." The woman in there middle barked. It was weird, she looked a lot like Melinda.....

Then I noticed the other two women looked a lot like me and Max. The woman that looked like me almost ran over to me and Angel and took out a syringe, "Hold him up and cover his mouth. This is gonna hurt."

I nodded and lifted Aaron up right on the floor, before I covered his mouth I said, "Please be okay."

After I covered his mouth, the older look-a-like of me flicked the vial of purple-blue-ish liquid and held it to the inside of Aaron's elbow, "Take deep breaths after I'm finished." She said before pushing the needle in and pushing down on the push-y thing at the top.

I felt Aaron tense and his jaw clench in, what I guessed to be, pain. Aaron looked as if he was trying really hard not to scream out in pain, it was to much.

"What the hell was that?" I screamed at the woman, "Why is he in pain? What did you do?"

My screams didn't faze the woman at all, "It reversed the effect of the anthrax. Now he's going to live." She stated calmly.

"Got it!" Yelled the Max look-a-like.

I looked over at where she was and noticed that she had gotten the door open. Not only was the door open, the doors were off their hinges.

"Help Aaron up and come with us." My look-a-like said and stood up. She looked down at us once before jogging over to the Max and Melinda look-a-likes.

"Come on, A." I said quietly while lifting him up onto his feet.

We, along with the rest of the avian hybrids, walked over to the look-a-likes. "What now?" Max asked bitterly. I guess she didn't like how the look-a-likes just showed up out of no where. Literally.

"Now we get out of here before they catch us." Spat the Max look-a-like. I'm just going to refer to the look-a-likes by Me LAL, Melinda LAL, and Max LAL.

Max and Max LAL glared at each other with identical glares.

Anyone else think this is kinda weird?

* * *

_**Future Rose POV: **Five Hours Later, In A Cave, In The Middle of Israel._

"Okay, so I want an explanation, now." 15 or 16 year old Max was saying.

I looked at her, "Well, to get right to the point, we're from the future. Before anyone asks anything, the only way we're here is because it's Mel's power. Any questions?"

Past me looked from me to Melinda to Max, but her eyes stopped on Max, no, better yet, her eyes stopped on her hand, "Oh my freaking God. Max, you're engaged!" She said and started laughing hysterically, "The great Maximum Ride is _engaged_!"

Past Max looked at the future Max, "Wait, what? Who are you engaged to? Who am _I _engaged to?" She almost yelled.

"Like you don't already know." Future Max, future Melinda, past me, past Melinda, and I said at the same time.

That little statement got Nudge and Angel to giggle and Iggy and Gazzy to laugh.

"No, I don't already know. _Who _am I engaged to in the future?" Past Max hissed.

"Hmm..." Future Max pretended to think, "Well, he's 6'2", has black hair, has black eyes, and can turn invisible."

Future Max's statement caused Past Max to choke on air, "WHAT?" She actually did yell this time.

I laughed lightly, "Well, in about nine and a half years in the future, you're gonna be engaged to Fang." I said shrugging.

My statement actually got a reaction in Fang; his eyes widened. They didn't widen by much, but it was still a emotion; shock.

"I always knew you two would in up together..." I adding in a overtone all the while smirking evilly.

Both Past Max and Future Max growled at the same time. I guess some things never change.

* * *

_**Jared POV: **Somewhere In The Middle Of A Sea._

"Where the hell are we?" I yelled at the, once again, drunk man that was in charge of the boat.

"Quiet down! While you down there, be care fully wit the wee-pons." He screamed back at me.

Dose anyone even _know _what he said?

* * *

Hey, so..... I just _had _to put in the drunk guy. It was a must.

Rose: Of course you did.

Me: -glares-

Nala: Even though they look almost identical, they hate each other...

Me: PLEASE REVIEW! I need something to relax me.

Rose: -shudders- You do _not _want to see Dani when she's stressed. Let alone be around her, at all.

**IMPORTANT: **I posted Future Max's ring on my profile, PS, it's at the bottom of the page!


	27. Chapter 27

*Cough cough cough*

...I blame writers' block for me not updating for over a month.

But hey, I got a message for ya.

**CONTEST CONTEST CONTEST CONTEST CONTEST! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !**

For the afore mentioned contest, I want you to submit a person. Do so like this;

Name: (Do both name people call that person by and experiment name)

Age: (You get the idea)

Description: (What the person looks like, any wings or something like that.)

Personality: (What the person acts like, if they piss people off a lot, if they are the ones who get pissed out a lot.)

Powers: (Again, you get the idea.)

That's pretty much it. Now if you're wondering, this IS for this story.

And if you're wondering why I'm doing this, it will be in the bottom A/N.

DISCLAIMER: I do now own Maximum Ride.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 27: _Another Bad Feeling._

_**Rose POV: **__Three Hours Later._

It took three fricking hours for our future selves to explain everything. Well, everything they could that wouldn't mess up our future. Do you even realize how cliché that is?

Well, it is very, _very_, cliché.

"I'm hungry, Max." Chimed in Nudge.

I groaned and put my head back, effectively hitting my head against the cave's rock-hard wall.

"Damn it!" I growled as I felt a little bit of rock imbed in the top of my scalp.

My little outburst caused everyone to look at, the now standing, me.

"What?" "Language!" and "What the hell?" were thrown around the cave as I held my hand to my head.

"I hit my Goddamned head against the wall and now I have a piece of rock in my head." I took my hand off of my head and looked at it, "Oh, and guess what else. I'm bleeding! Lucky, lucky, Goddamned me." I said through gritted teeth.

Then I froze where I was.

Of freaking course. The sound that I had heard was the oh-so familiar mechanical hum of Flyboys.

"Does anyone else hear that?" Iggy asked from the corner.

"Yup. The soundeth of Flyboys in the nighteth sky, oh how I love thee." I said sarcastically.

The second I said 'Flyboys', Max was standing and had her wings out, "We need to go, now." She said taking a step towards the entrance of the cave.

"No." All three future people said, which caused all of us past people to look at them like they were crazy.

"Why not?" I asked slowly.

"You'll need to meet some of the experiments there for future events. Trust us, if you don't meet all of them, you'll die in the future." Future Melinda explained as she stood up. "The Flyboys will knock you out before they take us, so be ready for a killer headache when you wake up."

I nodded once before looking out of the cave again, right at the Flyboys that were less than fifty feet away.

Great. Did I ever say how much I hate getting knocked out?

* * *

_**Third Person POV: Main Focus: **__Phoenix and Doctor Mia Higgins: One Hour After The Flock, Future People, Aaron, Naida, and Rose escape._

"Damn it!" Phoenix shouted, his fist connecting to the wall, which now had a huge hole in it. "Who were those f*cking people?" He growled, turning around to face the Director.

Mia glared at him, "You do _not _speak to me that way, Phoenix. I don't know who those people were, but I expect _you _to find out. Now." She spat through her teeth, which had an odd sharpness to them, almost like a cat's fangs.

"Yes ma'am." The teenage hybrid said before turning around and walking down the hall.

"Bastard." Mia growled before turning and walking the other way.

Phoenix faintly heard the Director mutter 'Bastard' as he turned the corner, "Well you're the bitch." He growled under his breath.

* * *

_**Third Person POV: Main Focus: **__Jared._

The jaguar hybrid growled under his breath once again as the captain of the 'ship' took out another small bottle of, what looked to be, Bakon Vodka.

_What the hell? _Jared thought as the sickening smell reached his sensitive nose. "How the _hell _can you drink that crap?" He asked, utterly shocked.

"It s'not crap, Jar-Jar. Jer-id-e-Jar-Jer." The drunk captain started laughing at his own drunken tone. "Jar ded e Jar Jar. Jar Jar Jar Jor-egd-e-Jordy."

Jared sighed. _I'm never getting anywhere near him after I get off this Goddamned boat._

_

* * *

_Okay, so about the contest. It's for the people that the Flock are going to meet after they get taken by the Flyboys.

Now you can either PM or review with the people, and if you don't have any ideas for powers or whatever, just Google what are all the superpowers or something like that.

As for now, I have to go with my mom to the doctors because my brother hurt his ankle.


End file.
